One Heart, One Soul
by PalmyranQueen
Summary: Sequel to Heart of Glass so go and read and review that first! Jareth and Sarah are married, but will they live happily ever after? Silly question, really. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: You know it all by now, but for those of you that haven't been paying attention - none of us own anything. Especially not me. Sob.

One Heart, One Soul.

Chapter 1 - The Goblin Queen...

The Goblin Queen moved through the Castle, gliding from room to room, her mismatched eyes appraising as she tossed comments to her aide over her shoulder. He scribbled notes furiously, nodding approvingly at her orders.

Since Jareth had brought her to the Castle, Sarah had been able to do exactly as she wished with the decor, and she had already made some changes. She had begun in the fourth week after that hasty marriage, which, when they were arguing, Sarah always insisted she had been forced into. She smiled mischievously; Jareth only ever had one answer, and it usually took up the rest of the day, in their chambers.

Was that extraordinary wedding, and the intensely passionate and painful weeks that preceded it only three years ago, she wondered. It seemed like forever. But then forever was not long at all, she thought wryly, as Jareth's voice echoed in her mind.

He had been amused at how quickly his subjects had come to respect her, and how easily she had taken to giving orders. But, he had said, burying his laughter in her hair, Sarah had always been - demanding. She had been unable to deny the truth of this, although that was no reason why she shouldn't have pummeled him, Sarah thought reminiscently.

Realizing how far she had wondered in her thoughts from her task, she turned to her aide, saying, ''That will be all for now. See that you put my orders in motion, and inform me when you are ready to begin. I will supervise the arrangements. Thank you; you may go.'' He bowed and left, but Sarah stayed for a moment, idly looking around the passageway in which she stood.

They could do with some re-vamping as well, she thought, and summoned a crystal. She rolled it over her hand a moment as she planned mentally what she wanted. Nodding finally, she let the crystal drop, and it rolled down the stone flagging. She had commanded it to go through every level in the Castle, so it would be busy for a long time.

Sarah had been surprised at how huge it actually was, and even more impressed with its beauty. The Castle she remembered had merely been what she had assumed it should look like, and nothing could have been farther from the truth. When she saw it properly, she had been ashamed that she had thought that Jareth, who loved all things beautiful, would have been happy in the ugly and untidy place she had imagined.

The Castle was beautiful, with huge, spacious rooms that were filled with the Sun's light at all times during the day. Chandeliers lit them by night, and Sarah had gasped at the diamonds and emeralds that hung from them, reflecting the candles' light. Jareth had had them made especially for her, and the emeralds that were scattered throughout the Castle had been cut in her honour. Her favourite colour.

Crystals, mirrors and candles were themed all through the building too, creating a perfect contrast to the rich velvets and silks of the furniture and carpets. Sarah had been awed at such wealth, and also at her new husband's impeccable taste. She had added things, rearranged rooms etc., but had not taken away a single item. She had merely put her touch next to Jareth's, so that the Castle looked lived in, loved, as well as beautiful and luxurious.

At the moment, she was preparing guest rooms, that were located on the third floor of the Castle. Both she and Jareth wanted to make a good impression, so he had told her to use anything she wanted. The result was spectacular, and even he had been impressed when he inspected them. She had just given the orders for the last one, and was looking forward to relaxing in the library for the hour before dinner.

The past few weeks had been unbelievably hectic, as the whole Underground was abuzz with the expectation of the up-coming Grand Ball, and Sarah was frankly sick of it all. She had worked herself to death over it, supervising guest chambers, preparing the Ballroom, giving orders concerning servants, choosing menus - there was no end to it! she thought wearily, sitting down on one of the library's couches.

She looked round the room, smiling softly as she felt the peace of it sink into her. This was her third favourite room in the Castle, coming after their chambers and the ballroom. It was so quiet and still, full of old memories, whispers of a forgotten past. This was manifested in the books, some of them so ancient that even Jareth could not remember them or their origin.

Sarah felt them reaching out to her, and sensed strongly the invisible presence of all those Kings and Queens that had sat in this room, turning over pages. Perhaps they had valued this room as she did.

Jareth loved the room too, and they often sat in it together, long into the night, quietly reading, discussing literature, the Kingdom, themselves...it seemed to Sarah that they talked of everything and nothing. She turned her head to the chair where Jareth normally lounged.

His haunting beauty and irresistible masculinity hovered before her mind's eye; he sat, as he had last night, one leg over the arm of the chair, head propped on one slender hand, eyes fixed on the page before him. Her heart contracted with a feeling, almost a pain. She loved him more wildly than ever, and she had a sneaky suspicion it was only going to get worse over time.

Did he feel as intensely about her as she did about him? she wondered briefly, as she had countless times over the past three years. Did he ever feel that pain stab at his heart at the thought of losing her?


	2. Trouble

Disclaimers: You know it all by now, but for those of you that haven't been paying attention - none of us own anything. Especially not me. Sob. But, in this chapter I own Zediah and Clorinda. Heavy sarcasm - lucky me. What I really want is...you know!

Anyway, thankyou ever so much for your reviews, and I apologise in advance if you find the next few chapters harrowing. Even I did!

Chapter 2 - Trouble.

A clock chimed, and she stood abruptly, and almost ran to the door. It was dinner time, and she was hungry, but suddenly she desperately wanted, needed, to find her husband, to be reassured.

She ran, full tilt, until she reached the huge gold doors that opened onto the dining room. She paused, catching her breath, hoping against hope that they were dining alone. She never knew, with Jareth. He enjoyed springing difficult situations on her, testing her wits and capabilities. His pride in her when she rose, unfailing, to the challenge, made the effort worthwhile.

And yet he demanded that she always be cool, prepared, and behave as his Queen ought when they had guests. Alone, or among their close friends, he allowed her to behave much as she pleased, but he had, relatively soon after their marriage, impressed upon her the fact that he had a very powerful position to maintain as High King, and her conduct at all times would reflect on him.

For her love for him, she was prepared to do anything, and hitherto she had submitted gracefully. But she felt stifled, unnatural. She gasped, staring at the doors. She had never really acknowledged her feelings, even to herself, so outrightly, but it was nonetheless true.

She looked back. When had it started? When they were first married? No. They had been so involved in eachother, so incredibly in love that it wasn't possible for her not to have noticed any change in him. But Jareth, her Jareth...his cold, controlled self was gradually taking over more and more, and she had not totally recognized it until now.

And her? Yes, she had once again begun to suppress her passionate, angry side, and had reverted to the cold, cruel shell she had become after returning from the Labyrinth five years ago.

What had happened to them? Sarah sought helplessly for an answer. Only married for three years, and already they were having problems? They had always fought - that was a given, but

since when had coldness ever been a part of their relationship? How could she deal with it? What if Jareth was tiring of her already?

The questions whirled madly in her head, creating an ache that was steadily growing. She could not answer any of them. They had not even argued for quite a while. At least when they fought she knew there was still feeling there. She shook her head, hoping to get rid of the unanswerable questions. So great was their love, their bond, that surely she should have realized earlier that something was wrong?

She entered the Hall, head held regally high, the emerald and diamond circlet in her flowing hair catching the light and gleaming brightly, but no more than her eyes, which seemed to dim everything around them.

The huge tables were filled with grandees and nobility, and she sighed mentally. _Wonderful. Just when I wanted to be alone with my husband. Perhaps then we might have a chance to sort things out between us. It's not so much to ask, is it? _she thought, whilst smiling dazzlingly at the assembled company.

Outwardly composed and smiling, she began to glide up to the head of the table, to the empty thronelike chair that was next to Jareth's. Where she always sat. The place of Queens. At least, it should have been empty. Instead, a voluptuous blonde was seated in it, her whole attention fixed on Jareth as she talked and laughed with him.

Sarah didn't blink, her face a cold mask. She could feel the eyes of several hundred people on her, and she gritted her teeth. She would not give any of them the satisfaction of seeing her falter. She turned her head slightly, and her eyes met those of her best friend, Amalya. Amalya rolled her eyes, and smiled encouragingly at Sarah.

The Queen smiled back, almost imperceptibly, before pulling her eyes frontwards again. The blonde was leaning back in Sarah's throne, eyes flashing an invitation at Sarah's husband. Sarah cried out in spirit as Jareth smiled, head bent towards the slut, and held a cup of wine to her lips. Their eyes were locked as she parted them, allowing the liquid into her mouth.

Sarah's stomach clenched, and she fought the almost overwhelming urge to be sick. She reached her seat, and said clearly, so that the whole Hall could hear,

''I do so hate to interrupt, but I would like to sit down.'' It was not a request, and the blonde's head snapped up, and wine trickled down her chin. Her pale blue eyes widened as they met Sarah's, and she rose with some haste.

She soon recovered herself, however, as she curtseyed, but barely, and her eyes took on a touch of arrogance as she stared at Sarah. ''Your Majesty. Forgive me, but His Majesty invited me to sit with him this evening. You could have my seat.'' she said, with false pleasantness, gesturing to an empty place near the foot of the table.

Sarah didn't even turn her head, just stood, waiting. The silence stretched as the whole room held its breath, sensing the tension in the air. Jareth merely lounged in his seat, long fingers curling round the stem of his glass, eyes intent on the ruby liquid inside. Sarah's mind was seething with conjecture. Was this another test, or something more? Judging from his coldness over the past few months, and his indifference now, she supposed it was something more.

So that was it. He was having an affair. He had found someone else. The phrases kept repeating themselves in her numbed brain, but she felt nothing. Not yet. Later, when she was alone, she would allow the misery to overtake her.

But now, she had things to do. She couldn't appear ruffled. She had her own pride to think of. Sarah gathered it about her; her pride, stubbornness, defiance, and used them to block out the pain that was threatening to consume her. She would need them to help her act as they all expected - in the manner of a Queen. And, dammit, that was what she was.

''That is most kind of you to think of entertaining my husband, Mistress - I'm sorry, I do not know your name?'' There was a collective gasp at the subtle insult, the use of Mistress instead of Lady. The blonde's cheeks flushed, and Sarah smiled inwardly, delighting in her cruelty. She had been tempted to summon a crystal and send the woman to the Bog, but that would have been childish. She had other, more sophisticated methods of punishing people now.

''I am the Lady Clorinda, of the House of Acknwr.'' the other woman said, hostility evident in her voice and her pinched face.

''Well, Lady Clorinda, I thankoyu for the kind thought. But, as you can see, I am here now, and I need to speak to His Majesty on a private matter.'' Sarah turned away, apparently dismissing Clorinda from her mind, and sat down gracefully.

The servants, waiting for her signal to serve the food, hurried to the tables at her nod, and their movement broke the spell of apprehension that had covered the room. Her courtiers looked at her, and she stood, holding all eyes with her own.

''I apologize for the delay. I have no doubt that you are all anxious to begin. Please, eat!'' She sat down again, her wounded heart finding solace in the approving looks of her loyal subjects.

It hadn't been hard to win their allegiance. They had been pre-disposed to like her anyway, as she had brought happiness to their King. And once they came to know her, and saw how kind and just she was, they became devoted to her. She was well aware of the effect her beauty and charismatic personality had on them, and had learnt to use both with full effect. In a way that would have frightened and disgusted the old Sarah.

She allowed her mind to open, drinking in the thoughts of some of them. 'Our Queen won't tolerate the likes of Clorinda getting above herself!' 'Jareth doesn't know how lucky he is.' 'Sarah's not afraid to fight, and no one else is a match for her!'

She ate sparingly, her nerves stretched to the limit, her mind in turmoil. Ignoring Jareth totally, she turned to Lord Zediah, seated on her left, and began to talk and laugh easily with him, masking her pain. They were good friends, and she knew that, had circumstances been different, he would have asked her to marry him. She could never have accepted. He was intelligent, but far too nice. She would destroy him in a month. He was too much inclined to put her on a pedestal, viewing her with adoration, rather that the passionate, angry love she had known with Jareth.

She felt no pull of the soul, no real connection with Zediah, as she did with Jareth, but he was a loyal friend, one whom she could turn to in times of trouble. And if this wasn't trouble, she didn't know what was.


	3. Betrayal

Disclaimers: You know it all by now, but for those of you that haven't been paying attention - none of us own anything. Especially not me. Sob. From now on only Zediah and Clorinda belong to me.

Hope you like what's coming!

Chapter 3 - Betrayal.

That night Sarah walked about the gardens, her agony beyond tears. It even surpassed that pain she had experienced when her heart of glass had shattered, seemingly a lifetime ago. Since then it had repaired itself, and now beat as one with Jareth's; a physical manifestation of their great love.

Sickened by the thought of a love she felt was dead, she sank down onto the cool grass, pressing her face against its clean, earthy fragrance. She breathed it in deeply, letting the moon's silvery light gently caress her as her soul ached.

The crystal pendant that Jareth had made for her, as a sign that she was his, and had never left her neck since, seemed to take on weight and drag at her as she forced herself to her feet, and walked into the Castle, eyes serene, hours later. She avoided all servants, and the guests had long since gone to bed. She hoped Jareth was asleep, so that she could just slip into bed beside him without speaking.

She approached their bedchamber silently, and moved like a shadow into their dressing room next door. She undressed quickly and slipped on her silk nightgown, not bothering to brush her hair.

Softly opening the connecting door to their bedroom, she entered, and froze, her hand still on the door handle, her face white, her heart pounding louder and louder until it blocked out all other sounds, deafening her with its urgency.

Jareth was in their bed, the light of a few candles illuminating his face. He hadn't noticed her yet, his attention being fully engaged elsewhere. Clorinda had just stepped through the door that led into the corridor, wearing nothing but a satin gown that clung to every curve of her body, her eyes fixed on Jareth. As Sarah watched, she slowly opened the robe, revealing her naked body underneath, and stepped forward, smiling invitingly.

A moan escaped Sarah, and she clutched helplessly at the door as her legs threatened to give way. Both blonde heads snapped round, Clorinda's eyes startled, but maliciously triumphant. Sarah barely noticed her, but stared at her husband, unable to tear her eyes away, for a split second that lasted eternity for both of them.

His eyes were shocked, angry and...pleading, she noticed, with a kind of detached curiosity. He made a move toward her, his mouth opening, and Sarah threw up a hand imploringly, closing hr eyes in pain. She didn't want to hear any excuses or explanations. She had seen enough.

She turned away, her eyes incredibly dark against her chalk white skin, and fled. She distantly heard his voice behind her shouting her name, and she ran faster, blindly, desperately.

She could feel him coming closer, and she summoned a crystal, doing the only thing that would take her far away from him. Jareth rounded the corner just in time to see her vanish in a cloud of bruised, black glitter. The last thing he saw was her frighteningly white face, her eyes staring blankly at him. He howled, clutching his chest as he felt her getting more and more distant, her heart beat becoming fainter, until he could barely feel her presence.

But he could. Just. And that was all he needed. Turning on his heel, he strode back to his chambers. Before he went after Sarah, there was Clorinda to banish.


	4. Tears

Disclaimers: You know it all by now, but for those of you that haven't been paying attention - none of us own anything. Especially not me. Sob. From now on only Zediah and Clorinda belong to me.

Trust me - there is no way Jareth cheated on Sarah; He loves Sarah way too much!

Chapter 4 - Tears.

Sarah lay on her old bed at home. Earth. Well, it felt nice to be back, she thought. At least, it should. She just couldn't feel anything but a dull pain anymore; she couldn't work up any enthusiasm at all. She didn't really remember much about that night after summoning the crystal, the one thought in her mind to get as far away from Jareth and his betrayal of her as she could..

Now she just concentrated on eating and sleeping, and did not leave the house. Her parents, after telling her a little bit about her sudden arrival, left her alone, to give her much needed time to heal.

They were frantic about her, she knew that. They had been ever since she had appeared in the garden, half fainting and raving, delirious with pain and shock. They said that she had looked like death, and they had whisked her inside and into a warm bed in less than a minute, plying her with brandy, and later, sleeping tablets. After all, they reasoned, the oblivion of sleep would take the pain away for a few hours, and give her strained resources the chance to replenish.

She knew that eventually she was going to have to give some kind of explanation, but right now she was content just to let time pass hr by, and to stay cocooned in her bedroom, with all the symbols of her broken dreams and fantasies about her. Her parents had been wonderful, and it was lovely to see them and Toby again. But she only wanted _Jareth's _strong arms around her,_ his _voice telling her that it would be all right when she wept.

Finally it seemed that she could weep, because the crystal moon pendant that Jareth had made for her had snapped when she reached Earth. She kept the pieces under her pillow, which was damp with tears, both old and new.

Her parents were appalled at the agony of grief that overtook her frequently, and had to hold her as she thrashed, wailing and keening with pain. Karen cried, just watching her, and Toby was barred from the room. Her father walked around the house, silent and grave. They were baffled. What had happened in three years to make her so scarred, so different? Where had the old Sarah gone?


	5. Explanations

Disclaimers: From now on only Zediah and Clorinda belong to me.

Chapter 5 - Explanations.

Sarah had spent the past two weeks in a dreamlike state, between waking and sleeping, her body automatically attending to its needs, while her mind and heart either roamed restlessly, or were coldly numb. But today, for the first time, she felt a lot better, so much more alert and interested in her surroundings that she decided to venture downstairs, even though her inextinguishable grief and anger were but a heartbeat away.

She went down the stairs slowly, taking deep breaths to steady herself. She felt as if she had been away from fellow beings for an eternity, instead which her parents had been into her room for a few minutes every day since she had been back. She shook herself, irritated that she, the Goblin Queen, who was so used to command, who was always in control, was now, after so short a time, reduced to Sarah Williams again, nervous and inexperienced.

When she reached the kitchen, she saw her family grouped at the table, talking in low, serious voices. She cleared her throat; being in her animal form so frequently had made her movements usually soundless and graceful. They all turned to look at her, Karen rising and darting forward to support her to the table, her father pulling up a chair for her, and Toby plonking himself in her lap as she sat down.

As Karen went to gently remove him, Sarah clung to his body, eyes pleading. He nestled closer, one small hand in her hair, the other tightly around her neck. Seeing the comfort they gave eachother, Karen left him there, moving to sit next to her husband. They both looked at her, waiting patiently for whatever she wished to say.

Sarah licked her lips, casting about desperately. She had to tell them the whole truth, there was no doubt about that. Yet even now she prayed that by some means she would not have to, that there was some other way. Not only would it re-open already tender wounds in her, but she could only imagine that their reaction to her account would be disbelief and derision.

Poor Sarah, they would say. Her grief has unhinged her. And soon she would be nothing but a memory as she was locked away in a padded cell somewhere. A stigma on the family's name, an unfortunate incident, which would be avoided or hastily glossed over as a topic for conversation.

Her mismatched eyes darted about the room, already clouded with tears at the bleak thoughts that refused to leave her. Perhaps it would be best. Her family would be spared the burden and expense of her keep, and the discomfort brought about by her grief. She would be untraceable in a mental asylum, or whatever they called them nowadays to be politically correct, Sarah thought wryly. Not that anyone, least of all her devoted husband, would _want_ to trace her. He was probably quite happy with that slut-

No. She would not go there, even in her thoughts. She dragged them away from the dangerous subject, and her eyes fell on Toby, a small mound in her lap, his blue eyes gazing up at her worshipfully.

_'He's got my eyes...' _Jareth's voice echoed around the room, getting louder and louder, reverberating off the walls, and Sarah closed her eyes, shaking her head to dispel the silken voice that was melded gold and silver. He was everywhere. She had to face that. Lifting her chin, she marshaled her defenses, dragging her courage and strength around her.

Haltingly, she began, starting with that day five years ago, when she had been late for baby-sitting Toby. Her parents sat, stunned, as her lovely voice ebbed and flowed around them. She told the bare facts, with very little embellishment, but her eyes shifted coulour and expression constantly, telling the story more eloquently than words.

Her voice reflected perfectly the painful rapture and doubt she had experienced three years ago when Jareth had again entered her life; the agony of her heart break, and the happiness of her marriage. She was unaware of how her voice became anguished or ecstatic with each different event, it carried on relentlessly, not sparing herself.

Only when she related entering their bedroom and finding them together did her voice become wholly suspended, such agony and fury throbbing through her entire being that Karen had to turn away, her own eyes blurred with tears.

There fell a complete silence, broken only by the patter of mournful raindrops on the windows and the wailing of the wind, howling in sympathy for the sad-eyed beauty it called Mistress. Karen's sobs joined it, and she came to kneel next to Sarah, her arms encircling both her and Toby.

''My poor child, what you must have suffered!'' she said, and Sarah glanced down into the aging, attractive face. _How could I ever have resented this woman?_ Turning her head, she encountered her father's eyes, and saw the element of doubt there. _Yes, you've always been the practical one, _she thought, _and to hear your daughter speak of Goblin Kings and magic- that must be hard to swallow._

Sarah had expected it, and so said nothing, but a sad resignation in her mismatched eyes gave her away, and her raised his hands in a gesture of defense. ''I do believe you, Sarah. Even in your most melodramatic stage you could never have made all this up. And it does explain a lot of things. Like why we haven't seen you for the past three years, only the occasional letter. Even though you were always a good actress, the best couldn't have put so much feeling into a story.'' He paused, running a hand through his hair in bewilderment.

Though man, hair and hand were completely different, the gesture reminded her painfully of Jareth, and she turned away, whispering, ''Please! He- he does that.'' Her father looked at her, startled, than at his hand, and quickly snatched it down as her words registered.

She had been careful not to mention Jareth by name; even now, who knew what would happen if he knew where she was? - he would always be possessive, even if he didn't want her himself anymore - and had only used his title twice. The rest of the time she referred to him as 'he' or, with a bitter twist to her mouth, 'my husband.'

Her father continued, ''But magic, a huge Kingdom the size of the world, fairy-tale creatures... it just seems so fantastic! So- unbelievable!''

Sarah nodded, and Karen, who had no trouble whatsoever in believing the story, jumped up and bustled about the kitchen, preparing a light meal and strong coffee, as Sarah said, ''I know, Dad. I'm grateful that you've taken it as well as you have done, because I didn't expect such a favourable reaction from you. I know it must be hard for you to comprehend, but please try.''

There it was again, he thought. She was so different, so regal, and now that she had gotten over the worst of her pain, was so calm and collected that he felt awed. He could well imagine her as a Queen. Certainly she had not had that dignity and aura of authority when she left them three years ago.

At times during her narrative it showed itself, a lift of the chin here, a flash of the eye there. Suddenly he felt younger than her. Assuredly, she had been through a lot more than he ever had, and he supposed somewhat vaguely that experiences changed a person.

''This magic, ''Toby piped up. ''I remember a man rolling crystals around on his arms. Is that magic, Sarah?''

She looked at him, dismayed, for a moment. ''You remember that? But you were so young - barely a year old! Yes, it is magic, Toby. The man you remember - that-that was him.''

''Wait. Let me get this straight. Toby remembers going to this place...the Underground, or Labyrinth, or whatever it's called?'' interposed Karen, shooting a triumphant look at her husband.

Toby nodded emphatically, and Sarah wrapped her arms around him protectively. ''I'm so sorry, Toby. I'd hoped you would never know. I was silly and selfish then. But I got you back, even at the sacrifice of my dreams. You will always be that important to me.''

Karen and her husband exchanged smiles as Toby almost strangled Sarah with his exuberant hug, and Sarah laughed huskily. An arrested look crossed Sarah's father's face, and he cast a speculative glance at his daughter.

''Sarah, your husband has this magic. Is there any chance that you might? Sarah? Sarah?'' He repeated, because his daughter was staring at him blankly.

Then her eyes danced and she began to laugh helplessly, freely, as she had not done for a long time, her rip on Toby slackening, as she wiped her eyes. She gasped and choked at her parents' expression, trying to control her mirth, but failing, as they were clearly wondering if she really was mad.

Employing all her will power, she calmed down, and stood up, gently depositing Toby on another chair as she did so. She approached Karen firmly, and regarded her steadily.

''What do you want more than anything else in the world, Karen? Something tangible, preferably, for speed's sake.'' she said, her voice taking on an unnatural lilt, her eyes blazing as she spoke coolly and clearly. Every inch a Queen.

Karen thought for a moment, slightly taken aback by the request. She failed to see its relevance to anything they had been talking about, but she complied, smiling a little shame-facedly as she said,

''A big swimming pool in the garden. Your father never got around to building one, and to be honest, it's not really feasible in our current financial condition. But it would be nice for us, and brilliant for Toby, especially in the school holidays.''

Sarah looked amused, but nodded. ''Yes, I wish I'd had one when I was younger, too. Would you all please follow me out to the back garden?''

Mystified, they trooped out after her retreating form, the older members of the party admiring her straight back and graceful walk, and Toby bouncing with excitement. He thought he knew what was coming.

Surveying the garden with a practiced eye, Sarah noted, and was duly thankful for the new line of sycamore trees surrounding it. They should prevent any nosy neighbour from seeing this, she thought, strolling forward a little way from her family. She raised her arms, summoning a crystal. It wasn't necessary, but it looked more spectacular, she knew.

Letting it roll over her shoulders and arms, she suddenly whirled and flung it at the grass. Turning back to her family, she came and stood next to them, throwing Toby up in the air and then catching him, pleased whit herself.

Her parent's silence struck her, and she glanced at then questioningly. They were both staring past her, mouths open, eyes incredulous. Sarah followed their gaze, and grinned with satisfaction.

The ground had leveled off, and instead of the uneven grass that usually covered their half-acre, was a huge swimming pool, equipped with diving board and sauna house. She has even added some beautiful flowers along the wall of the house, and touched up the paint work.

Chuckling, she moved forward, a swimsuit replacing her clothes as she walked. Ignoring the gasps behind her, she stepped onto the diving board. She loved swimming, and it had been so long since she had last had the chance to.

Poised on the edge, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet, her graceful arms above her, she threw her head back, her long hair blowing in the breeze, and laughed for joy. She felt so free, so uninhibited. Embracing the pang that shot sharply through her, reminding her of the one person she needed to complete her happiness, she dove in neatly. Surfacing, she laughed at her gobsmacked family, and invited them to join her, tears running down her face.


	6. No Apologies

Disclaimers: From now on only Zediah and Clorinda belong to me.

Original cliche - Thank you for your review; I would appreciate it if you could demonstrate to me how I could have written the last chapter better, as you said it was not to your taste. What could I have changed? I will probably use your suggestions as the basis for further chapters, and might change chapter 5 according to your remarks.

Thank you to the rest of you for your reviews.

Chapter 6 - No Apologies.

Jareth banished the crystal, his mismatched eyes locked on his wife's retreating image as she laughed and splashed with her family. So. It had taken her only two weeks to get over her pain. Two weeks! Snarling, he summoned another crystal, and Sarah appeared again. And that was when he noticed that the pendant he had made for her was no longer around her lovely neck.

Hissing with fury and anguish, he hurled the crystal at the opposite wall, and watched with savage joy as it shattered. The sound reminded him of so much - their hearts breaking, her crystal chandeliers tinkling in a breeze, her clear, perfect laughter, her eyes that sparkled...

They had gone through so much together, hurting each other to a terrible degree, yet at that time, three years ago, they had both known what the eventual outcome would be. That he would have her at last, and their love would heal their hearts. For the first time, he could not see his way. He felt blind, as if darkness was inexorably closing in around him, and he could not fight through it. Jareth hated feeling like that. Helpless. Lost. And it was all because of her! he thought bitterly.

Women had come and gone through his life, and he had never felt like this before. The relationship had ended, amicably or not, it didn't matter to him. He moved on to the next one with a shrug of his shoulders, never caring enough to have regrets. He had seen the end of each fling before they'd begun, and had not once got emotionally involved.

Waltz in Sarah. He had never expected to lose her, and so was unprepared for it. Even when she had defiantly rejected his offer in the Labyrinth, he had known that she would succumb to him in the end, sooner or later. With all his natural arrogance, and the added certainty of love, he had been sure that things would go on just the same between them.

Now, though, he felt that she was getting further and further away from him. Evenin her most agonized moments of grief, when her parents had had to hold her down, she had never seemed so distant. He had ached, watching her, his own heart feeling her pain, and he had longed to go to her, to comfort her.

But anger was too strong in him. He still could not believe that Sarah had immediately assumed that he was being unfaithful to her. She had come in to the room at an awkward moment, granted, but he had been more surprised that she to have that wretched woman in their room.

He had truly enjoyed banishing her, and for a moment reflected with malicious pleasure on Clorinda's discomfiture. The Bog was nothing compared to where she had been sent, for all eternity. And it was no less than she deserved, for wrecking his marriage.

Only on a temporary basis, of course. It seemed he was going to have to go and get his only love. Again. He sighed and slumped, in his customary position on his throne. Except he could hardly bear to sit in it now, because directly adjacent to his throne was Sarah's.

Everywhere he went, echoes of her voice surrounded him, her laughter followed him, her belongings were strewn on tables and chairs, and occasionally he got the strong impression that she was in the room with him. Or that if he turned very quickly that he would see her out of the corner of his eye.

But the echoes and images mocked him cruelly, for Sarah was never there, and memories were the only indication he had of her presence. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted her back. Surely, if he explained to her what had really happened that night, she would understand?

He couldn't even fool himself into believing he would force her to come back with him, whether she liked it or not. Which he was completely within his rights as husband to do. She was his wife, and as such belonged to him. Yet, he couldn't. Not now. He had changed, if only in regard to Sarah, and he would never coerce her into accepting him back into her life.

Part of him shouted that she had left of her own accord, believing the worst about him, not waiting for an explanation. So let her stay away, let her realize too late what she had discarded without a moment's hesitation. The other part, the side that Sarah had awoken, and now refused to leave him, whispered that he should apologize.

If she didn't come back, he didn't know what he would do. She did deserve an explanation. Not an apology, though. He hadn't done anything wrong! And he was damned if he'd grovel and beg, even for her.


	7. Well meaning interference

Disclaimers: From now on only Zediah and Clorinda belong to me.

Chapter 7 - Well Meaning Interference.

Once, he would have gone straight to her, instead of dithering about like this, and taken her back, overbearing her protests with either his love or his temper. Either way he would have got what he wanted, and Sarah would have eventually submitted, because he couldn't believe that she had just stopped loving him in a few minutes. So she must want to come back. Right?

But now, he had no certainty in him, and instead of taking back that which belonged to him, he stayed in the Castle, wondering whether going to her was the right thing to do or not. If he couldn't force her, and he wasn't going to beg, or apologize for something he hadn't done, then how could he get her?

The wild blonde hair fell back from his face, the hard, mismatched eyes suddenly alert as his head came up suddenly from his hand. Would she come back to him of her own volition? If she realized that he had not been unfaithful to her, and remembered their love, surely it was inevitable? Besides, she had made a new life here; her old Earth existence would seem dull by comparison.

His pale, strong but curiously delicate fingers rested on his chest, pressing until he could feel the heartbeat. Their heartbeat. The connection that bound them together for all eternity, no matter how many misunderstandings threatened to tear them apart.

Her tempestuous, yet simultaneously calm presence was always at the back of his consciousness. It was still there, even now that she was so far away from him. He had guessed that she would go back to her family, but had nevertheless hoped that after a day's reflection she would come back.

Obviously that was not going to be the case, and he was tired of waiting. Why had her logic deserted her? It was so simple - she knew he loved her, it followed that he would never betray her, and so, on finding Clorinda in their room, she should have just asked for an explanation. Instead of which she had immediately assumed the worst, and run away without allowing him even to...well, to do anything!

The look of reproach and betrayal in her eyes haunted him, and he flinched as the memory resurfaced. Did she doubt him even now? After everything they had done and seen, after everything they had meant to eachother, she still doubted his love for her. That was the only reason for this mess.

''How could she?'' The question was ripped from him, and he stood up, coming down from the dais and stalking out of the throne room, into the court and state rooms beyond. Ignoring the bows and curtseys that greeted his sudden appearance, and similarly disdaining to notice how all talk ceased when he entered the room, (a sure sign as to what was being talked about) he swept past, merely indicating to Amalya to follow him.

She shot him a slightly nervous look, but followed him as quickly as she could, almost running to keep up with his long strides. Doors opened and closed for them as they walked, he not even noticing as courtiers and other creatures from all over the Kingdom alike melted away as they approached.

When he finally stopped, they were in the middle of the ballroom, surrounded by crystal chandeliers and mirrors on every side. Sarah's creation. Amalya glanced at her King, then hastily away, awed at the pain that crossed his face as he gazed about.

''This was one of her favourite rooms.'' Jareth said finally, turning back to her. His voice was as smooth and emotionless as usual, his eyes calm, but she was not deceived. She saw the twist to his mouth, his clenched teeth, and her heart went out to him. Giving nothing of this away, she nodded silently.

''Amalya, what is being said behind my back at Court? Tell me!'' he asked suddenly, and she paled with shock and fright.

''Your Majesty, I- I will cause offense if I withhold anything, or if I comply with your request.'' she managed eventually, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

''Don't be ridiculous! You are Sarah's closest friend and as such have become one of mine over the past few years. If you have any love for her, for me, then speak!'' She gaped slightly, but he hadn't finished. ''And don't bother to call me 'Your Majesty' either. We've been on first name terms for a while now.''

Amalya thought briefly how he still managed to retain his commanding air, even when he was desperate. The aura of a King fitted him as well as his...gloves. Taking a deep breath, she folded her arms, looked him in the eyes, and spoke as Sarah's friend, endeavoring to show the wretched man just where he'd gone wrong.

''You fool! Someone like Sarah isn't going to wait around for you to explain what you were doing with Clorinda! No woman would. The whole court is scandalized; they think that you actually were - doing whatever Sarah evidently thought you were doing! And then with Clorinda's banishment...what was everyone supposed to think? But I know you, Jareth. My guess is that the little witch was trying to become your mistress, and Sarah walked in on you before you could send Clorinda packing. Inconvenient, yes. However, Sarah wouldn't have reacted the way she did unless she already had suspicions, or doubts. Think! What have you been doing? The way you were flirting with Clorinda at dinner that night was simply nauseating - and Sarah had to see it all! Couldn't you see how humiliated she felt? Being Sarah, she acted calmly and regally - conduct well befitting a Queen. After that, though, you can bet she put two together!''

''And made five!'' interpolated Jareth, who was beginning to look furious.

Amalya, disregarding the interruption, carried on, ''Sarah was telling me just the other day how cold and indifferent you've become, and anyone with a pair of eyes can see that she's changed. She's become a shadow of her former self; all her fire and spirit concealed under the damnable coldness _you_ thought proper for your Queen! I don't know what you were thinking. Don't you know her better than that? You stifled her, Jareth, instead of unleashing her, as you swore to do. Zediah would be so different-'' Amalya stopped abruptly, breathless, aware that she had gone too far, and cursing her big mouth.

Jareth's eyes were blazing with an icy fury she had never before encountered, and hoped never to again. He was standing, rigid, his lips compressed and his fists clenched. She quailed, terrified, yet feeling her conscience cleared of a great weight. She had been wanting to tell him that for a long time. _Someone_ needed to tell him what an idiot he was!

One by one, the huge mirrors lining the room's walls smash around them, faster and faster. It was all Amalya could do not to turn and run. She stood her ground, however, gulping at her King's expression. _'Gods!' _she thought, in a panic, _'may They help you, Sarah. I'm so sorry, my friend.'_

When he spoke, his voice was ice itself, and harder than steel. Amalya shivered, resisting the urge to wrap her arms around herself for protection. He looked so terrible, so hard and dangerous, standing motionless amongst the wreckage of the glass and crystal around them.

''Lord Zediah. What has he to do with anything?'' his eyes bored through her, and his voice sounded disinterested, but she was quick to hear the vibrant note of jealousy there, and she seized the chance. Perhaps she could help the ill-fated couple, after all?

Detesting her subterfuge, and more afraid than she had ever been in the course of her long life at what the consequences of her action might be, she allowed the shadow of a sly smile to cross her face, confident that Jareth would pick up on any sign she gave him. His jealousy would do the rest.

''Lord Zediah, my King? I can't think why I mentioned him! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an urgent appointment-'' she backed away, waiting to see if he'd taken the bait, and assumed her uncharacteristic behaviour to be covering up for Sarah.

''I will not excuse you. I'm warning you, Amalya. Try and evade the question again and you will suffer. What had Lord Zediah to do with my wife!''

''Why, nothing, your Majesty! Well, that is to say, nothing of any importance. Now, I really must go.'' she turned, but his lifted hand brought her back to her former position, floating through the air. He didn't stop moving her until her face was inches away from his, and their eyes locked. She cursed mentally.

She had only wanted to plant the seed of doubt and jealousy in his brain - now it seemed he wasn't going to let her go until he knew everything. Wrung it out of her, more like, judging by his expression. And if her read her mind, and found that she had been lying, just to make him jealous enough to go to Sarah...well. She doubted if even Sarah could save her then. Luckily, he wasn't thinking straight. Normally, he would have seen through the lie in a moment, but when it came to Sarah he was never as clear headed as usual.

''I'm still waiting, Amalya. I'm not a patient man - as Sarah must have told you countless times, as she seems to tell you everything she should be telling me. Including whatever you know about_ Lord _Zediah. So, once again. Tell me!''

''I only know that he is in love with her, and that she values his friendship to an extraordinary degree.'' Amalya applauded her reply mentally; everything she had said was true, but was worded in such a way as to make Jareth even more jealous and suspicious.

She was dropped unceremoniously onto the marbled floor, and she righted herself hastily, surreptitiously endeavoring to edge quietly out of his line of sight. He was staring straight in front of him, everything about him absolutely still, even his breathing seemed to have stopped.

''He loves her?_ My _wife! He has dared to even think about her that way?'' Jareth's voice halted her in mid-step; the fury and jealousy in it were phenomenal. She felt surges of power and emotion billowing off him, and they passed right through her. She gasped at the sensation, and at his emotions and incredible power in her body. They were so huge, so tumultuous and varied that she fell again to the floor, eyes bulging.

''And her? The hypocrite! She leaves me because of something she thought she saw - that in reality never even happened, and she is all the while carrying on with that ridiculous boy behind my back!''

Suddenly the waves of feeling and raw emotion that were flying through the Castle ceased, and a calm settled around their source. A calm that was very much before the storm.

Amalya sat up, gasping gratefully, and watched him summon a crystal, as black and purple smoke whirled about him. A bad sign. Even worse was the fact that the crystal was black. Very black. Amalya gulped.

He looked into it, his hair stirring in the tempest created by the writhing coils of smoke that reflected his mood. It became darker and denser, and Amalya was reminded of a bruise as they expanded, filling the whole room. She put up her hands to shield her face, hearing his voice cutting clearly through the storm.

''I don't know if you noticed, Amalya, but Lord Zediah wasn't at court today. He hasn't been for the past few weeks. Would you care to hazard a guess as to where he is? No? I'll tell you. Currently, he's sitting outside _my wife's _bedroom window in his raven form.''

Amalya's mouth opened in shock. If Zediah truly was, then he and Sarah were in more trouble than ever; especially as she had just all but told Jareth that Sarah might be 'carrying on' with the man sitting outside her window. Her eyes were dragged back to the epicentre of the clouds of smoke, that now contained jagged flashes of lightening through them, as she heard his voice again.

His words were not directed at her, but nevertheless his tone chilled her soul, and she almost fainted with fright.

''I'm coming, Sarah. _Wife_. You need to be taught a lesson. But first, I'll see to your lover. And when I'm through with him...then it'll be your turn.''

With that he was gone, the only sign that he had been there the shattered mirrors and chandeliers, and the cold words that seemed etched into Amalya's memory.

''Sarah, what have I done? Heaven help you if he looks like that! Forgive me, my Queen, my _friend_. I hope you are strong enough to resist him.''

Silence followed her pleading words, until several of her fellow courtiers poked their heads around the door inquisitively. ''Is anything the matter?'' ''Where's the King gone?''

Amalya sighed wearily as she stood up and brushed herself off. If there was one thing she had learned from her 200 years in Court, it was how to lie convincingly. Plastering a bright smile to her face, she answered them.


	8. Storm

Disclaimers: You know it by now. Nothing of any importance. Only Clorinda, Zediah and Amalya belong to me.

Chapter 8 - Storm

Sarah had felt Zediah's presence almost at once, and opened the window, allowing him to fly in. Still in his raven form, he had alarmed her parents considerably. When he changed to human form and the introductions were made though, they allowed themselves to approve of such a handsome, respectful young man.

Sarah's father, seeing how animated she became with Zediah, talking and laughing, entertained a flash of hope that she would move on from her cruel Goblin King husband, and find happiness with Zediah. It was obvious that he was smitten with her.

Karen, however was wiser. She too liked Zediah, and was pleased at how her step-daughter seemed to be good friends with him, and could see that Sarah knew that he was in love with her. His very manner gave away his feelings with regard to Sarah; his eyes warmed when they rested on her, and his voice changed subtly when he spoke to her. But, Sarah, although embracing him warmly and showing more happiness than she had since she had come home, was blatantly indifferent to Zediah in a romantic way.

There was no change in Sarah's voice or eyes, no blush or self-consciousness - they were just close friends, as far as she was concerned. Karen knew that, Sarah being Sarah, she would always be in love with the man she had married. From what she had said about him, he seemed to be Sarah's match, if not more, in strength, stubbornness, intelligence...Having known a man like that, thought Karen, Sarah would never settle for anything less.

Toby was virtually running up the walls with excitement, first begging Zediah to be his pet, then pestering Sarah to make him turn into a bird. Sarah laughed, and summoned a crystal, but Karen's anxious face stopped her. She smiled reassuringly at her, and said gently, ''I can turn him back anytime, Karen. It is a wonderful experience. But if you feel I ought not to, then of course I won't.''

Karen was just about to answer when the storm outside picked up in volume and intensity, and the lights went out. There was a stunned silence, then Sarah giggled helplessly, the result of her emotional strain over the past few weeks, and her sudden happiness at seeing Zediah. Soon everyone else joined her, until Toby was rolling on the floor and Karen was crying with laughter, glad to have a release of tension.

Sarah waved her hand absently, expecting the lights to come back on. They didn't even flicker. Startled, she tried again, then turned to Zediah in frightened bewilderment. He shook his head. ''I've tried too. Do you think our magic dies when we are Aboveground?''

She smiled. ''Of course not! My magic stayed with me for the two years after I got back from the Labyrinth, before I - returned to the Underground. No, I can still feel the power, it's just not allowing me to use it. It's as if something's blocking it...'' Even as she said the words she felt Jareth's presence slam into being, so close to her she jumped. Why had she not felt him earlier, she thought dismally, getting to her feet hastily. She did not want to face an irate husband sitting down. _Why is he here? He obviously doesn't want me, so surely it doesn't matter to him where I go? Is he so possessive?_

The laughter in the room had ceased as she stood up, eyes scanning the room frantically, glowing unnaturally with fright and anger. Her family were silent as Zediah jumped up beside her, saying, ''I feel it too!'' She didn't even notice his arm around her as thunder rolled and lightening flashed outside.

_It's just the kind of entrance he _would make! she thought grimly, desperately trying to calm the wild beating of her heart. After all, he would feel her agitation in his heartbeat. It's not fair! she screamed mentally. He loved to play with his victim, pushing the tension to the maximum, and then, just when it was at its breaking point, bam! he would appear.

A thought occurred to her and she turned quickly to Zediah within the circle of his arm, murmuring, ''You'd better go. I don't know why he's here, but I can feel he's angry, more so than I've ever known him to be, and he might get even angrier if he sees you with me.''

He shook his head. ''H e knows I'm here - he's felt my aura, as we felt his. And I'm not leaving you to face him alone. You're still too broken for that.''

''Please go, Zediah! Some things are better done alone. Come back and see me tomorrow, when he's gone. Just go, please?'' she repeated, even pushing him slightly in the direction of the door.

''Yes, please go, Lord Zediah.'' came a voice from behind them, in the silkiest of tones. Sarah froze, then whirled to face her husband. He was not looking at her, but at Zediah, gloved hands on hips, eyes so hard, angry and challenging that Sarah felt her heart stop with fear. and hope, she realized furiously. If he was angry, then perhaps he was jealous, and maybe...

Zediah bowed, but stayed where he was, his arm firmly around Sarah's waist, and she blushed, recollecting it. Jareth's eyes traveled downwards and assimilated this little piece of information, then were raised swiftly back to Zediah's face. The next moment Sarah was standing alone. Shocked, her eyes darted from side to side, searching worlds and Universes in her mind.

''Zediah? Zediah!'' she cried, her hands outspread in entreaty that somehow he would answer her, that he would be all right. Upon receiving no answer, her eyes locked with Jareth's, and she strode toward him, pain and anger warring with love and hope in her heart. Only fury showed in her beautiful face though, as she deliberately spat at him in contempt.

His eyes blazed at the insult, and his hands left his hips as he moved forwards, as if to hit her, but he checked himself, saying nothing, merely staring at hr, drinking her in. _She is even more beautiful than usual, despite her temper_, he thought.

''What have you done with him, Goblin King?'' Sarah demanded, voice laden with hatred. She completely ignored her family, huddled together in a corner, hoping that by some grace of Fate that he would not notice them either. Whether that was for their benefit or hers, she remained undecided on.

''Oh, now why the concern?'' he replied mockingly. ''Do not fear, my dear wife. Your lover is quite safe. For now. The Court will no doubt decide what to do with him later. You, however, my Queen, being my wife, are above the Court, and therefore only I can sentence you, and administer your punishment.''

Sarah stared at him for a moment, dumbstruck. ''My lover?'' she repeated, testing the word on her tongue. It sounded strange spoken by her - she had never even contemplated taking a lover, although she knew it was done frequently among the members of the nobility. ''Zediah...my lover?'' she said quietly, so quietly that even his heightened hearing failed to catch her words. ''Is that what you think?'' she murmured, completely bemused. '' Well.'' She raised her voice, throwing as much contempt and scorn into it as she could. ''So do I get to punish you for your having lover then, seeing as you too must be above the Court?''

She thought for a moment that he was going to kill her, so murderous did his expression become, and she took an involuntary step back. He mastered his fury though, after an inward struggle during which his jaw was clenched tight with the effort of not letting his anger get the better of him.

''If you had stayed, and used the brain that I must assume you possess, instead of making a complete and utter fool of yourself by running away like a child, you might have noticed that I was even more surprised than you to have that wretched woman come to our room!'' he snarled viciously, taking a hasty step towards her, seeming to grow even taller in the darkness surrounding him.

''I don't believe you!'' Sarah shouted, ruthlessly suppressing the flash of hope that seared through her. ''I saw the way you were flirting with her during dinner! And if she is not your lover, then why did you invite her to sit next to you? Why did you not back me up when I told her to go and sit somewhere else? You've been so awful these past few months, so cold and indifferent-'' she stopped abruptly, her voice becoming husky with tears, then ploughed on to cover her weakness.

''- but if you think I took a lover just because it became apparent that you were losing interest in me, then you're mistaken! _I_ honour my vows!'' she flung at him, mentally creating a spell, just in case he flew right off the handle.

''I don't believe you, Sarah.'' he said quietly, but nonetheless ominously. ''I didn't invite her to sit next to me, she invited herself, and I could not refuse as I am closing an important business deal with her father, and do not wish to offend him. I thought you would understand! Amalya let it slip how Zediah feels about you, and she said-''

''So what if he loves me? I can't help that! It doesn't necessarily mean that I love him in return! He is a good friend to me - always there when I need him. Which is more than I can say for you!''

With that parting shot she disappeared, pulling back in disgust from the hand that Jareth automatically reached out to her, a half-formed apology in his mind, despite his resolve. Biting his lip in pain at her rejection of him, he turned to her family.


	9. Shattered Glass

Disclaimers: I own the Labyrinth...in my dreams.

Chapter 9 - Shattered Glass.

Allowing her crystals to transform her appearance back to its normal royal splendour, Sarah, now fully calm and completely in her Goblin Queen persona, swept through the Castle, sending her consciousness questing the land for Clorinda. Not finding her, or even the vestige of her aura, indicating that she had been absent for some time, Sarah enjoyed the momentary stab of satisfaction - _perhaps Jareth was telling the truth after all._

Suppressing the hope that bubbled through her, she imperiously commanded an astounded servant to bring the Lady Amalya to her at once in the library. Teleporting there herself, she stood in the middle of the room, sending crystal after crystal racing through the Underground to check on her kingdom, and to right any problems. From what she could see, her husband had been very distracted of late. She smiled; she hoped she'd made him squirm to have her back!

Having finished that, she looked around the room, a slight frown creasing her forehead. It seemed different, not as peaceful as when she last was in it. It was still quiet, but there was a distinct impression of unrest about the books. She shook her head, berating herself for being fanciful, and was about to sit down when her eye was caught by one of the mirrors.

Or rather, what was left of it. Horrified, she glanced round - shattered glass was everywhere in the room. How could she possibly not have noticed it before, she thought, running to the door and wrenching it open violently. Her heart beating violently, she rushed into the corridor, gasping at what she saw, at what she had been too caught up in her own feelings to notice earlier. Broken mirrors, shattered crystals, even smashed chandeliers...the glass from them was strewn over the floors, the objects themselves still in full view, bereft of their soul.

Sarah dashed from room to room, from passage to passage, her movements becoming more and more frantic as she came across more glass anywhere she went. When she got to their bedroom she cried out in distress. Not only the glass was smashed, but the entire chamber was ruined. The sheets were torn off the bed, the drapes were in tatters, the furniture overturned and broken...everything was destroyed beyond repair. And- was that singe marks on the bed?

The world seemed to be crashing down on her, and she was reminded vividly of the sickening sensation of falling in the Escher room; she could hardly breathe, choked with grief at such destruction. Slowly, dazedly, she turned and walked back to the library, carelessly stepping over shards of splintered glass, barely noticing them as they cut through her thin slippers.

Amalya was waiting in the library, hands twisting together nervously when Sarah appeared, hovering uncertainly in the door. With a smothered cry, Amalya rushed forward, almost carrying Sarah to the couch, shocked at the blood on her feet, the paleness of her face, and the blankness of her eyes. She chafed her Queen's hands gently, kneeling at her feet, looking anxiously up into the painfully white face bent down to hers, whispering her friend's name, shaking her slightly to bring some recognition into the frighteningly shuttered eyes.

Sarah blinked, and her eyes focused, really looking at Amalya for the first time. They stared at eachother for a moment, and then flung their arms around eachother as huge, exhausting sobs wracked Sarah's body, her overwrought emotions finding relief in crying.

When she eventually became quiet, they were both sat on the sofa, side by side, arms about eachother's waists as they sat in companiable silence. Sarah was the first to break it, the need to know the answers to so many questions and suspicions overwhelming her. ''Who did it all?'' she asked softly, although she had a pretty good notion.

Amalya looked at her, surprised. ''Jareth, of course! Only he would do that sort of thing in a ridiculous tantrum.'' She glanced away, then back, biting her lip in shame. ''Actually, it was hardly a ridiculous tantrum. And I'm sorry, Sarah, but it was my fault. I was trying to help - to make him jealous or something to go and bring you back. So I implied that you and Zediah were...well, extremely close friends.''

Seeing Sarah's small watery grin, she smiled, relieved, but hurried on. ''I could see how much pain he was in after you left like that; we all could, but I didn't understand why he hadn't gone after you immediately, especially as he hadn't- Anyway, and then he banished Clorinda-''

Sarah interrupted, excitement almost preventing her words from coming out coherently. ''He banished her? Why? How soon? Did he give a reason?'' she demanded insistently, gripping her friend's arm tightly and virtually bruising her in the process.

Amalya protested, laughing and pulling her arm away, pretending to arrange her dress and plump up the cushions, whilst Sarah nearly died from impatience. Finally Amalya took pity, and said, ''It was really quite embarrassing. He called an impromptu Court that very night. There Clorinda was, utterly convinced that Jareth was about to announce her Queen and annul his marriage to you, and all the rest of us completely in the dark. He was so in control, Sarah - you would have been proud. Then he charged her with deliberately trying to sabotage his marriage, and-'' she giggled mischievously, ''-with pursuing him with unwanted advances, which was exactly the kind of thing he didn't want in his Kingdom!'' She spluttered with laughter at Sarah's expression.

''But- that means that he was telling the truth!'' Sarah exclaimed joyfully, mismatched eyes glowing with delight. She started up from the couch, and was at the door when she turned around slowly, her smile dying; and she shook her head despondently. ''He still accused me of having Zediah as my lover. He'll be so bitter and angry - if I go to him now he won't let me get a word in edge ways.''

Amalya shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and Sarah glanced at her, trying hard to frown and be cross, but failing. She gave up, merely saying, ''So why did he destroy all the mirrors, exactly? I can understand him being angry about your story concerning Zediah and I, but the destruction throughout the Castle is on too big a scale for a little jealousy!''

''Well, I realized that he was putting off going to see you and sort things out between you; you of all people know how he is! He probably didn't think he should apologize for something he hadn't done, but knew he wasn't going to get you back any other way. His pride was stopping him, I think. So, I thought I'd help things along a bit by making him a little jealous, to show him that he can't take you for granted, and, well...he over-reacted.''

''What do you mean by that?'' Sarah inquired curiously, already feeling strength and happiness flooding her being. How foolish she had been to believe Jareth would be unfaithful to her!

Amalya shuddered, and her arm tightened around Sarah with remembered fright. Hearing her recital of Jareth's fury, Sarah paled in sympathy. She couldn't imagine such rage and jealousy, even in herself.

Sarah launched into her own account of the past few weeks, right up to the moment when she had left her parent's house in a temper. Unable to gloss over her pain, she told it all, the words coming more easily now that she knew her misery and feelings of betrayal had no basis. Amalya listened in silence, and had to turn away to hide her tears.

Eventually they fell silent, the huge clock in the corner ticking away the seconds; the only sound in the peaceful room. ''So what do I do now?'' murmured Sarah. ''How am I going to clear up this mess?''


	10. Meet the Family

Disclaimers: Are these really necessary? We all know what we own, and what we would _like_ to own, and they are two very different things!

Chapter 10 - Meet the Family.

Jareth bowed to whom he assumed were Sarah's parents and smiled wryly at Toby, who was glaring at him. He said clearly, in that voice that could soothe raging seas, or start wars with its mocking insolence, ''You may have gathered that I am Sarah's husband, High King of the Undeground. I would prefer to be addressed as 'Jareth' by you, though.''

They stood up slowly, Sarah's parents gripping eachother's hands tightly, and Karen trying to pick up Toby with her free hand, while keeping fearful eyes on their visitor.Toby evaded her efforts easily, and instead stumped up to Jareth, ignoring his mother's whispered protest.

The tall King glanced down at the small child, a smile playing about his cruel mouth as he noted Toby's belligerant expression. ''I remember you.'' Toby said, placing his hands on his hips, and thrusting his chin out. Jareth nodded, and crouched down, so he was on a level with the boy.

''I remember you, too, Toby.'' he replied, holding the child's huge blue eyes with his own. ''You are very like your sister, you know, in everything except looks. In fact, you'll always resemble me more than her in that respect.''

Toby blinked in bewilderment, but stood his ground. ''Why have you made my sister unhappy?'' he asked accusingly. ''She trusted you, and she deserves to be happy.''

The Goblin King was silent for a moment, staring off into space, sitting back on his haunches reflectively as his mismatched eyes shifted colour in the light. He wasn't surprised at how advanced Toby was for his age; he could imagine Sarah being similar.

Bringing his gaze back to Toby's face, he sighed. ''I did nothing to make her unhappy. It's a misunderstanding. You're right, she does deserve to be happy.'' A thought occured to him, and his eyes hardened, his voice taking on a dangerous note. ''But not if she's having an affair with a member of my Court, or anyone else! If I find that she has been, she will be very sorry.''

Karen cleared her throat, and Jareth stood fluidly, bowing over her hand with exquisite grace, smiling as he asked her name. She gave it, involuntarily responding to his charm and air of authority.

Collecting her scattered wits, she remembered what she had been going to say. ''I don't think Sarah is having an affair with Zediah, or anyone else, for that matter. He is in love wiht her; that much is obvious, but she, although very fond of him...I could only see friendship in her eyes. Which is very different from what I saw there when you appeared.''

He looked unconvinced, and she said impulsively, placing a hand on his arm, ''Trust me, your Majesty. Call it a woman's intuition. I know what I'm talking about.'' He looked at her sharply, his mismatched eyes strangely penetrating as they gazed into hers, and she felt as if her mind was being read - probably because it was. Finally he nodded, saying gently,

''Thankyou. You speak the truth. I am sorry for the pain I have inadvertently caused your daughter, but I intend to make amends, if I can. For his I will need your help, and so I think it would be a good idea if we all got to know eachother. Or-'' he continued, smiling sardonically at Toby, ''-renew our acquaintance.''


	11. Sweet Dreams

A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. Shall we say...10 reviews on this one before the next is posted. PLEASE!

Chapter 11 - Sweet Dreams.

Some time later they were all seated around the kitchen table, having finished the evening meal. The adults had talked endlessly, with some interjections from Toby; her family about Sarah as a child and teenager, and her change after the Labyrinth, and her husband concerning her trip through the Labyrinth and their marriage, from his point of view. Which, incidentally, was very different from Sarah's, although the basic facts were the same. Needless to say, his listeners gained an insight into Sarah's character that they had not imagined existed. ''So.'' concluded Jareth. ''What do I do now? How can I make her come back to me?''

''Well, presumably she'll still be sulking after that little tiff you two had earlier on. So she definitely won't be going back to the Underground tonight. She'll come back here to sleep, I should think.'' said Karen, having taken a strong liking to her step-daughters husband. She had secretly vowed to do all she could to help him.

Toby, who was currently curled up in Jareth's lap, stirred slightly, and raised his head enough to point out with dignity that Sarah no longer sulked. Although he was thinking a lot better of Jareth, since the latter had given him a crystal, which turned into anything he wanted it to, only Sarah would ever have the first place in his affections.

Jareth grinned down at him, and standing, carried the drowsy child up the stairs to his bedroom, tucking him in and switching off the lights with a series of crystals and glitter showers, the result of which was going to cause Karen to have serious reservations about ever letting her stepson- in- law to stay the night. However, it had the desired affect on an amused Toby, who murmured, as he was dropping off to sleep, ''I liked that. You could do that for your children. Sarah always wanted a baby...''

The Goblin King stared down at the now sleeping child, an arrested look on his face. He slowly left the room, closing the door softly, and strolled down the stairs, deep in thought. A baby. His baby. If Sarah became pregnant with their baby, then she would have to come back to him. Brilliant. Smiling in supreme satisfaction, he sent Toby sweet dreams.

It should perhaps at this point be noted that Jareth couldn't really see the connection between Sarah getting pregnant with his baby, and immediately upon discovery of this fact running back to him. Still, he was sure there was one somewhere.


	12. Conclusions

A/N:Usual disclaimers apply. Shall we say...12 reviews on this one before the next is posted. PLEASE! By the way - Jareth isn't relying on a baby to save his and Sarah's relationship; only to get her to come back to him. Once that is done, he's not going to let her go, and has enough confidence in himself to think that she won't want to go once she's with him again. Get it?

Chapter 12 - Coclusions.

Sarah hovered over her house, her owl form virtually invisible in the deep black of the night. She was so heavily shielded that Jareth could not possibly know she was there. She hoped. She swept downwards, her wings outstretched and her talons extended to grip the branch gently, and perched in the huge tree outside the house, her huge eyes staring in the windows.

Good. He'd finally made it to the hallway. She looked on with disgust as he said his goodbyes; her father shook him warmly by the hand, and Karen virtually cried on his neck. Sarah shifted on her brance, clicking her beak in disapproval and ruffling her feathers in a huff. It hadn't taken him even a respectable time to wrap them around his thumb - she doubted whether he'd even had to use magic to make them less hostile.

How could they? she thought bitterly. They had seen what she'd been through during the past few weeks due to him, and although she now knew that he hadn't done what she had originally assumed, that dind't excuse the amount of pain she had endured, or the fact that he had left it so long before coming.

And there her parents were, practically treating him like a favourite member of the family. What had he told them? she wondered uneasily. And was he going to use them to help get her back? Sarah didn't doubt that the reason for his coming was to take her back with him eventually. She had thought that he would never want her back, but after Amalya's account, and the fact that he was with her family right now - she could only draw one conclusion. She wasn't unhappy with it.

The door opened, and Sarah jerked out of her reverie as light from the hallway spilled out onto the quiet, dark street. If she could have, she would have caught her breath as Jareth stepped out of the warm, artificial light and into the cold clear light of a billion stars. It was the perfect time, mystery and magic cloaking everything, the shadows swirling slightly where they were touched by the crystal light of the moon. The perfect time for Jareth.

He turned away from her parents, and vanished with a click of his fingers, taking Sarah's heart with him. Again, she thought angrily. Or perhaps she had never stopped loving him, although she had tried to persuade herself that she had, while she was under the delusion that he was having an affair. She wrapped her wings around herself more tightly, shivering. She was terrified that he had so much power over her.

Well. What next, she wondered, whilst waiting patiently for the lights to go out in the house. She didn't want to go in while her family were still up; there would be questions, maybe even reproaches, and she didn't feel that she could cope with them at this time of night. Besides, they had obvioulsy ranged themselves on Jareth's side...

Sarah swooped down and landed silently on the grass, and taking her human form, shook her head. Why must it always be a question of sides, of battles between them? He had done nothing wrong, she had done nohting wrong - all that had happened was a misunderstanding. So why couldn't she just go to him and sort it all out?

The fact is, she thought, softly entering her bedroom and undressing, that she was too fond of conflict, and so was he. Sighing, she slipped into bed, knowing that this little game, or whatever you chose to call it, was going to be like the Labyrinth, and the few weeks preceeding their marriage.

A satisfied smile touched her lips, and refused to go away. It would be a battle of wits, intelligence, control, passion...and then, the ultimate surrender. She hoped. If it didn't quite happen that way - well, she was certain that they'd eventually work it out. Meanwhile, she was determined to have some fun.


	13. A Duel, or a Game?

Disclaimers: Yeah, yeah. I still don't own anything that belongs to Jim Henson. I only own Amalya and Zediah.

As soon as Jareth appeared in his Castle he could tell Sarah had been there during his absence. Her aura was everywhere, and he breathed the essence in deeply, savouring the particular spicy, exotic, yet surprisingly mellow scent that was his wife. The last time he had properly experienced it like this was when she had been in his bed, moaning and-

Cursing softly, he closed his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the memories. They could not be as easily banished as Clorinda however, and his closed eyes merely served to heighten his sense of smell, and clarified the images seared across his mind. Frustrated, he summoned a crystal. ''Sarah.'' he said curtly, and the crystal shimmered and blurred, clearing to reveal his sleeping wife. The sheets had slipped off her, and her naked body was sprawled out in an unbearably teasing position.

He crushed the crystal slowly with one hand, until there was only a fine powder sprinkling folornly to the flagged floor. What was he going to do? He needed her desperately, and certainly not just because of her body. He hated to think of it this way, but he knew that he was incomplete without her - all of her. Life was boring and unsatisfying when he was deprived of her intelligence, sarcasm, humour...everything.

It was going to be interesting to see what happened in the next few weeks and months, though, Jareth thought with anticipation as he made his way to their bedroom. Another duel, another game - with only one certain outcome. Still, it would provide some amusement until Sarah was actually back in the Castle. _And this time I'll take good care she can never leave again_, he thought deliberately, feeling the smouldering coals of his anger suddenly burst into flame, slightly surprised at the malice in his eyes as he caught his reflection in a mirror.

A mirror. A whole, uncracked mirror. He stopped in mid stride. So that was why Sarah's scent was so strong. She'd been busy while she was here, it seemed. Using magic to clean up the mess he'd made when Amalya told him about Zediah. Which meant Sarah probably knew all about his little loss of control.

He didn't quite knew what that meant, but it was useful to know. A mocking, cruelly amused smile curled his lips. He'd have to find Amalya in the morning, and drag out of her everything Sarah had said. Just as satisfied as Sarah had been an hour before, he went to bed.


	14. The Tiny Crystal

Disclaimer: I own nada. Nothing.

Chapter 14 - The Tiny Crystal.

Sarah awoke two mornings later to the wonderful, mouth watering aroma of crisp bacon frying, as it wafted up the stairs and pervaded her room. Smiling drowsily, she got up and moved silently round the room, pulling on a delicate lace dressing gown she had asked Amalya to send over by means of teleportation from the Castle.

Her friend had done her proud, sending virtually a quarter of Sarah's clothes during the night, as the Queen noticed with some dismay. Amalya had no conception of what an Aboveground house was like, and the knowledge that Sarah's wardrobe was very small indeed would have appalled her.

In fact, Sarah thought with some amusement, mentally congratulating herself, if Amalya had only sent this much it was clear that Sarah had been able to impress upon her that her Earth wardrobe would really - yes, really! - fit into her Underground wardrobe at least fifteen times.

As it was, the dresses, tunics, belts, wraps, shoes, evening gowns, day gowns...(really, the list went on for ages!) that Amalya had transported filled the room to over flowing. Shaking her head in faint annoyance, Sarah sent most of it back, the ornate and fantastical dresses that she would never dream of wearing on Earth, and also one of her crowns that for some reason Amalya had seen fit to include.

Still keeping more of it than she had intended, Sarah walked out of the room in bare feet, fastening her floaty wrap securely about her. If she had happened to glance back, and happened to be using her magically enhanced senses, not to mention the vision that had become gradually more acute the more she used her animal side, she might have seen a tiny crystal peeping from the sleeve of a lovely, deep blue tunic Sarah had kept. It was her favourite, as it had off the shoulder, flowing sleeves and a colour that shifted and swirled, changing pattern and hue as she moved. The tunic was also a perfect length, coming down to below her mid-thighs, so she could wear it without trousers or a skirt underneath.

The tiny crystal, seeing that she had left the room, and was likely to be gone for quite a while, judging by the hungry look on her face, ventured out from the sleeve, and dropped soundlessly onto the thick carpet. It swivelled, and if it had had eyes, it would have appeared as if it was looking around the room with appreciation. It also had a slightly smug look to it, as if it had fond memories of Sarah's room.

If Sarah had known that it was in her room, or indeed anywhere near her, she would have been cross and suspicious, and Jareth would have been in for a lecture. If Sarah had actually known what it was, she would probably gone up in smoke. But it was one thing that Jareth had neglected to tell her.

The tiny crystal had been in Jareth's family for generations. It should perhaps be explained at this point that, because members of Jareth's family are immortal, when one ruler has had enough, they pass the throne onto their eldest son or daughter, and swan off to whichever part of the many Universes that takes their fancy. Needless to say, family re-unions don't occur often.

Jareth wasn't really a member of a race, as such. His family had evolved from Fae to become what they were, and had multiplied so much without dying, that it eventually became a race by itself. No other species was immortal, or as immortal as Jareth's family. They had long sice left behind the ordinary Fae that were only immortal until they came across iron, and were now pretty damn indestructable.

His mother, who had been the previous ruleer, had passed the tiny crystal on to ther only son as a going away present. Jareth, at the tender age of 530,000 had been fascinated by the tiny crystal's history. Which for purposes of space, we will not be going into. It had taken his mother two years, and countless glasses of water, to tell him a very edited version.

Since then he had lost count of how old he was, and Sarah would be considered at embryo stage to all of his family - her age, anyway. But the rest of her...She was the only woman he had come across whose intelligence, strength, courage and iron will could equal his.

So, when he had forced Amalya to tell him everything Sarah had said when she came back to the Castle after their argument, he had also commanded her to send the tiny crystal along with those items of clothing she was teleporting to Sarah's Aboveground home. Amalya, shivering with fright lest her King find out that she had witheld as much as she could of Sarah's feelings, had reluctantly agreed to conceal it in Sarah's favourite tunic, to be certain that Sarah would not send it back as she would with her less favourite clothes.

The tiny crystal was linked to jareth, in much the same way that the Labyrinth was. He was sick of having to summon a crystal every time he wanted to check up on Sarah, and although he knew some of her emotional state by the rate of his heartbeat, it wasn't the same as watching her. And he couldn't spend the time to sit and stare at her all hours of the day and night as he would llike. So he had planted the tiny crystal, which would do it for him, playing the images it received directly into Jareth's mind.

Very handy. He could now go about his duries, and Sarah's, whie a part of his brain watched everything she did. Without her knowledge, because the tiny crystal was inlaid with a type of magic Sarah had never come across, and so would not be able to sense. Jareth was very pleased with himself. If he'd have been really stupid - not to mention a death wish - he'd have said, ''It's a piece of cake!''


	15. The World of Universes

Sorry, it's a bit slow, but action coming up soon.

By the next day, Sarah had come to the decision that it was high time that she looked for Zediah. He obviously wasn't coming back by himself, and Jareth equally obviously wasn't going to bring him back. Ignoring the call of her animal side, she stood alone in her bedroom, wondering what Universe she was going to start with. She had called Jareth all the names she could lay her tongue to when she realized that Zediah wasn't in any Universe she could think of. So she had made a lightning visit to the Castle, grbbing a book on 'The World of Universes' from the Library, and vanishing just as the door opened, and a booted leg appeared around it.

She had memorised all the Universe sin the book, urgency and her worry for Zedaih aiding her already heightened intelligence. Her anger at Jareth was a major incentive, as well. She hoped he was watching her, becasue she wanted to make him more angry than she had ever done before.

She had been helping in the house for the past two days, as Karen was busy re-decorating, and had enticed all the family inot helping her. It had become a family project, and Sarah had had to hold back tearsas they laugh ed and talked together while they worked. She felt properly part of a family for the first time in years. Although she couldn't imagine Jareth painting or plastering - she had to suppress a gigle at the thought - she had felt a pang, wishing he was there with her.

So she had only just been able to snatch an hour or so to herself away from wallpaper paste and so on, firmly pushing Toby out of the room a few minutes earlier. He had taken to following her around quite a lot, happy just to sit and watch her, but this was an occasion when she was resolute in her refusal. She didn't know what would happen to her - who knew what strange beings existed in the other Universes? - and she dind't want her susceptible little brother to see anything he dind't have to.

Toby had listened gravely to her explantation of what she was going to do; Sarah didn't see the point in lying to him, and had nodded and hugged her tightly before leaving the room and curlingup outside the door in a quilt silently. Sarah was finally ready, and she took a deep breath. She ignored her quickened heartbeat - which told her that eith Jareth was watching her and wasn't happy at all, or what she already knew, which was that she was extremely nervous.

Sarah had dressed carefully; if she was going to ie, she may as well go in style, in her favourite tunic, belted practically around her waist, comfortable jeans and flat boots, her hair severelypulled back from her pale face in a complicated knot to keep it out of her eyes.

To remind herself that she was the second most powerful being alive, and Goblin Queen to boot, she had tenderly placed a circlet round her wrist. It was part o fher Crown jewels, and one o fher favourites. Jareth had clipped it on her wrist on their wedding night, telling her that his mother had worn it every day of her long rulership.

It was made from a beautful metal, the name of which had been lost, and was so light that Sarah occasionally forgot she had it on. It gleamed only in firelight, the rest of the time it appeared to be dull silver. Shaped in a perfect band that altered automatically to fit the thickness of the wrist of the wearer, and inlaid with Jareth's family's symbol - a horizontal firure eight, it signified eternity.

The reassuring pressure of it on her slim arm gave Sarah courage, and, taking a step forward, she stretched out one hand, watching with fascintaion as it shimmered, turning a milky white colour, becoming the weight and texture of glass. Gliding forward, she held her breath, heart hammering in her chest as the rest of her body followed suit.


	16. Oh Dear

Eighty percent of Jareth's cocentration had been focused peacefully on the material he and the High Lords were discussing in their quarterly meeting. The twenty percent that was linked to Sarah through the tiny crystal had been aware only that she was dressing in an unusual way for her.

His heartbeat was getting louder and faster with each passing second, and as he was calm he knew it was Sarah's that was hammering with some kind of agitation. Vaguely annoyed, he looked up from what he was reading, allowing all his consciousness to rest on Sarah.

The twelve High Lords were astonished and considerably upset when their King overturned the huge, oaken table with one hand, his throne-like chair falling as he got to his feet, swifter than the eye could see. They covered their ears as his voice ripped through the room, and noblemen and women passing through the entire Castle fell to the floor, as his infuriated shout of ''Sarah!'' washed over them, their heads almost bursting with the pressure of his rage.

The next second he was gone, not even bothering to summon a crystal, bridging the gap between the two worlds instantly, and appearing in Sarah's bedroom just as she left it. She ignored his presence, but was insensibly comforted to know he was there.

Knowing the consequences of such an action, he restrained himself from reaching out an arm to stop her; only watching in impotent fury as his erring wife's form disappeared from this Universe, and into the next, until he could no longer feel her spirit, and the thundering of his heart was his, and his alone.

Snarling, he turned and strode down the stairs, greeting Sarah's family curtly, and coming straight to the point with the demand, ''Do you know what she's gone and done?''

So forbidding did he look that Toby retreated to his mother's arms in haste, and they all eyed him warily. They were still somewhat in awe of Sarah's husband, despite their approval of him, and a knee-knocking attitude was a pretty normal response to his sudden appearances. Karen called it a healthy respect. There was no need to ask ''Which she?'' - there was only one female that Jareth was aware of at the moment, even if he did look ready to murder her.

''What's she done now?'' Karen asked wearily, as if her step-daughter was always up to mischief, for the purpose of making life difficult for her elders. It took Jareth a moment to master his rage, and he struggled in silence for several seconds, while the others began stepping back slowly, their eyes fixed on his face. Although not having known him long, they were beginning to notice the signs of impending temper, and very wisely acted accordingly.

''My wife has put he+rself in the worst danger she possibly could have! I wouldn't have thought even Sarah could be so reckless and foolhardy! She's gone to search for her _friend_ in all the Universes!''

There was a moments' silence, broken finally by a stricken faced Karen, who murmured, ''Oh dear!'' The inadequacy of it surprised a laugh out of her husband, but caused Jareth to round on her, glad to have a vent for his fury.

''Is that all you can say, ma'am? 'Oh dear'? Your step-daughter is quite happliy thrusting herself into the realms of creatures and dangers we know nothing about, all for the sake of a half witted idiot who wouldn't have the courage to do the dame for her, and all you can say is 'Oh dear'? A forceful wind howled around the house, picking up speed as his voice gained intenstiy, and lightning flashed with his eyes. Thunder crashed, almost directly overhead, and the sky darkened ominously.

''Well, there's not much I can do about it, is there?'' Karen snapped back at him, her awe of him overcome by the realization that her clean washing was probably being soaked because of his temper. ''We'll just wait until she gets home, and then we'll know that she hasn't come to any harm, and she'll be safe once she's back here.''

The gale lashing the house screamed in protest as it went faster, as Jareth snarled, his eyes bright with menace, ''Oh, no she won't! When Sarah gets back, she'll be in a great deal more danger than she was before!''

''Why? What are you going to do to her?'' Toby asked, his voice quavering slightly, but his eyes resloute. The towering Fae turned away abruptly, saying through gritted teeth, ''Murder her!''

''And then what would be the point of all this fuss now?'' said Karen gently. There was atense silence, then he sighed and capitulated. ''You're right. but she's so stubborn and stupid! I know she's delighting in the fact that she thinks it'll annoy me. It does, but because she's putting herself needlessly into danger, _not_ because she's looking for Zediah.''

''You could have fooled me,'' murmured Karen quietly, but the King's animal hearing caught the almost inaudible words, and he scowled ferociously at her. Giving him her best innocent, butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth look that she had learned from Sarah, she said brightly, ''Why don't oyu go and look for her? Bring her back before she has a chance to get into trouble.''

He shook his head, hair cascading around his chiselled face like moonbeams. ''No. I won't interfere with her more than is necessary until she is once again installed in my Castle as my wife. But I am determined to get her back, eventually. I just wish that there was some way I could keep an eye on her while she is on this foolhardy escapade. There isn't though. It was her choice, and she would resent me more than ever if I went and brought her back without Zediah.''

''Where is he, by the way?'' inquired his father-in-law, who had until now been silent, interestedly observing the scene, curiously.

''In the Universe of the Mind. ''Jareth answered casually, his eyes darkening slightly with anger at the memory of Zediah's arm around Sarah.

''And what does that mean?'' Karen interposed hastily. The storm, which had died down. was beginning to pick up again, and she didn't want her washing to be blown miles away.

''It means that everything you see and experience is relative to you and your outlook. Anyone else would perceive things differently, so something completely different would happen to them. You could say that the mind and the sub-concious have absolut power over you there. I gave Zediah a small amount of phobia - of everything, really. So he won't be enjoying his stay. I can't imagine what Sarah will get through if she gets that far.''

A thought evidently occured to him, and he smiled with real, if somewhat saidistic, amusement. Befoer anyone could comment on the change in his demenour, he disappeared. With no cloud of glitter or drum roll or lightning flash. Which meant that he was really interested in whatever he was about to do.


	17. Relativity

Sarah at that moment was sprinting as fast as she could away from something she could only describe as a cross between all her biggest fears. It was an abomination, because her fears weren't physical - they were abstract, hypothetical fears. But whatever it was, it was very big, very scary, very fast, and very hungry.

She glanced back, almost tripping over a rock as she struggled frantically through the long grass. Which was a disturbing maroon colour. She only hoped it wasn't poisonous, because it reached up to her waist, and had managed to rip through her jeans in several places, as well as lacerate her delicate hands as she pushed through.

The creature was coming ever closer, and she was beginning to despair. She had tried every form of bird or animal she knew existed, and some she wasn'r sure of, but nothing seemed to give her a lead on the horror behind her.

She was exhausted, her breasts heaving, breath coming in ragged gasps, her hair windblown, both her shoes missing. Blood covered her legs and hands where the razor sharp grass had touched her body, and she was seriously regretting her decision to look for Zediah.

It appeared that the immortality her magic had given her, and the added strenght of being Goblin Queen didn't really count for anything in this Universe. She didn't see why - it was only the Universe of Anaewrn, or the Mind. She had anticipated a pleasant trip through this universe, after all, what could possibly harm her from her own mind? Obviously, she was wrong.

Her legs gave way suddenly, and she collapsed to the ground. Levering herself up, she turned to face the monstrosity, swallowing her fear resolutely. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists as the embodiment of her fears thundered closer, determined to die as a Queen should. The ground shook as her death approached, and it seemed to pound out Jareth's name. Perfectly white with the pain of leaving him, she gritted her teeth against screaming.

Just as she thought it must be upon her, everything went quiet. She opened one eye tentatively, then both in amazement. There was no creature, merely a tiny squeaking sound. Startled, she looked down, and saw a mouse rustling about in the undergrowth. Almost fainting with relief, Sarah began to laugh, a pure, high sound of joy at finding herself alive after the abject terror of a few seconds before. She threw her head back and spread her arms out, laughing and crying at the same time.

When she finally stopped, she wiped her eyes and looked around, bewildered. The scenery had completely changed; she'd even felt the shift which meant she'd moved Universes. Accepting it philosophically, she shrugged and sat down on a boulder next to a beautiful waterfall. She was still quivering with amusement at her own stupidity - the Universe of the Mind would obviously stipped her of any power, and left her defenceless, because that was one of ehr worst fears; not being able to defend herself or Jareth should her magic somehow disappear.

So it had thrown a creature at her that was supposed to represent all her fears, while she was weak and vulnerable, to see if she would face up to them. Great test of character, she mused sarcastically, looking at her feet.

''Sarah.'' came Jareth's voice and she smiled dreamily, wondering when she would see and hear him again for real. Now, though, she was quite haapy to go along with whatever this Universe, whatever it was, had in store for her. She glanced up, and caught her breath at the sight of his magnificent beauty, as he lounged indolently against a tree some way off. She looked at his face, mesmerised, imprinting his expression on her brain, noting how perfect he was. His eyes were fixed on her, watching her alertly, and he appeared to be straining against some iron control.

''Jareth. Where were you? I could have died. Don't you care?'' she asked plaintively, standing and moving towards him, unsurprised at the change around her. She was back in the ballroom, moving across a smooth marbled floor, surrounded by mirrors, chandeliers and crystals. But no people, this time. Her dress was different too, and she would have blushed if she could be bothered. Besides, only Jareth(and not the real one, at that) was seeing her, and he'd seen her in a lot less than this!

The expression on his face made her recoil slightly, so furious and bitter was it. ''Of course I care! But I knew that nothing would harm you. It was oyur mind, after all. What did you mean by doing this, Sarah? It was foolish - you could be killed at any time!''

''I need to find Zediah, Jareth. He doesn't deserve whatever you did to him. I've never taken a lover - I couldn't! I'm yours, heart and soul. Don't you know what you are to me? But I love Zediah as my friend, and I owe it to him to bring him back safely!''

There was a silence, and they stared at eachother without blinking for the longest time, each looking like a tense cat. Finally Jareth nodded slightly, and sighed. ''He's here. On this World, in this Universe. It's the Universe of relativity. You should know, Sarah, that I also have never been unfaithful to you. Not even while I was waiting for you after you went through the Labyrinth. It would be impossible for me to betray you thus.''

She nodded in acknowledgement, eyes swimming in tears. ''Thankyou, Jareth. But if this is the Universe of Relativity, then everything you say will be as I wish it to be. So I will never know for sure until I talk to you for real.''

He looked frustrated and angry for a moment, then smiled at her, and her heart stopped at its beauty and love. Reminding herself that nothing here was real, she slipped off the dress. It had been too long since she had felt his touch, been close to him mentally, emotionally and physically.

He didn't move as she approached him slowly, his eyes roving over her form, his lips parting to show his sharp incisors. She traced his face with her hands, making that their only contact, holding his eyes with hers, allowing their body heat to mingle, but nothing else to touch. Slowly she peeled off his shirt, fluttering suddenly nervous hands over his muscled chest.

She gasped as he hooked a hand around her waist and pulled her close to him, moulding her body to his insistently, and getting rid of his clothes. He held her chin with the other hand, forcing it up, and theire eyes locked for a split second before their lips met in a hungry, passionate kiss. His control deserted him as he opened her mouth, and he ran his hands over her with brutal passion and need. She moaned in response, writhing to make herself more available to his touch. He placed her on a bed that suddenly appeared beside them, continuing to caress her unitl they were both panting, and Sarah was urging him to make their reconciliation complete. Whch he very soon did, again and again.


	18. The Morning After

Sarah woke up to Zediah shaking her gently, calling her name softly with concern. She frowned in annoyed protest, but opened her eyes reluctantly, and immediately he released her, moving away to a respectable distance. She smiled inwardly; Zediah was always so poroerly behaved around her, never letting his feelings get the better of him, even though it was quite obvious he loved her. Jareth would never treat her with forebearance and respect - his was more a selfish love.

That reminded her Jareth! Last night! She sat up instantly, panicking for a moment, then sighed with relief as she took in her surroundings. Theyr were still in the Universe of Relativity, and her ridiculous fantasy of the previous evening was just that; a dream. What a great world! she thought. She felt so lango#rous, so satisfied and sensuous, and her body was still humming with pleasure, and yet it had not really happened!

None of it had been real. She stood up, and found her clothes of the day before once again unripped and clean. Zediah was looking at her in perplexity, and she smiled softly, hugging and kissing him, so glad that he had come to no harm. He held her close for a moment, and she leaned in to his gentle touch. A surge of power around her recalled her to reality, and she extricated herself quickly, slightly surprised.

''Shall we go home?'' she asked him quietly, the first words they had spoken, seeing by his eyes that he had endured horrors in this world - all the horrors his treacherous mind could conjure up. He was scarred now; not the same carefree, laughing young Lord she had known. He nodded mutely, and she concentrated for a moment, gathering all the power she had felt leave back to her, harnessing it securely with her mind, and teleporting them back to her parent's house, briefly filling in her shocked family while making her friend comfortable on the sofa.

Toby ran for a glass of water. Karen brought a quilt and Sarah plumped up the cushions behind his head, closing his eyes gently and smoothiiing his hair as she whispered words of soothing comfort and magic into his ear to send him to sleep. She tood up, looking down at him with tears in her eyes, watching as his strained face relaxed into the repose of sleep, Jareth's words of long ago echoing in her head: '_...just as I can be so cruel...'_

When she finally turned to her parents and broke the silence that pervaded the room, tears were running down her face, but she said calmly, ''It is best if he is left to slep. The oblivion of it will heal the wounds to his mind.'' She relapsed again into contemplative silence, than burst out, with fear apparent in her mismatched eyes and silken voice, ''If Jareth can be so terrible to Zediah, what will he do to me?''


	19. Such fun

Sorry for the short chapter, but hopefully another one is coming fairly soon, so don't despair!

Jareth swam lazily in the huge lake behind the castle. A waterfall supplied the cool, clear water that he floated in, and abnormally tall trees, the beginning of the Forest of Forgetting, surrounded it on three sides, giving shelter from prying eyes. He climbed out, dripping, shaking the excess water from himself, and lay down on an elevated flat slab of rock to dry off in the sun.

It was a beautifully warm and sunny evening, the vivid pinks and reds of the sunset reflecting the King's mood. He smiled as the sun's rays carressed his skin, and stretched, revelling in the sensation of his well honed muscles rippling through his body. Rising, he was immediately dressed in a loose cream poet's shirt, opened at the neck, his legs encased in black leather boots and his habitual grey tights.

He breathed the fresh air in deeply, then began strolling slowly back in hte direction of his castle, skirting the lake and pleasure gardens. He stopped now and then, leisurely viewing the sunset. The urgency and purpose that had consumed him for the past month or so had dissipated; he had set his plan in motion with regard to Sarah, and now had nothing to do but wait for its outcome.

The Universe of Relativity, and all that had happened therein was two days ago. He had allowed Sarah to take Zediah back with her - he bore the fool no ill will, and he could afford to be generous now that he knew his plan would work. Besides, he had heard Sarah tell him the truth, even if she thought that he had only been a figment of her imagination. A pity that that had stopped her believing him when he had replied in kind.

Still, she would know eventually. Meanwhile, he couldn't wait to see her reaction to the knowledge that she was pregnant. He smiled maliciously, yet tenderly. She would be disbelieving. Then she would start to wonder how it could have happened, and that would lead to him...Then she would be furious.

Such fun.


	20. Dance

OK sooo...lots of reviews please. These next few will be short and sweet. (Evil laugh)Plot twist ahead!

Sarah stretched long and langorously, like a cat in the sun. She and Zediah and Toby were lying on their stomachs in front of the T.V, squashed together with myriads of cushions, attempting to imitate the advert for Malteasers that was on. It failed, the Malteaser dropping down Sarah's top, and they fell about laughing. They were alone in the house, Sarah's paretns having gone for a romantic weekend in Paris, and Toby and Sarah had promised to initiate Zediah into some of the fun things about being Aboveground children. Yesterday, they had gone to a themepark in the morning, then to the beach in the afternoon, hoping to squeeze as much in as possible. In the evening they had gone out for a meal, then to the cinema.

Today they had decided to chill out all day, eating junk food and moping around the house, but Sarah had planned to take Zediah out dancing in the evening, leaving Toby with a neighbour. Toby was fine with it, although privately somewhat nervous about what Jareth would think if he happened to have a look at Sarah during the night. Toby knew what kind of dancing Sarah used to like, and he doubted that she should do it with anyone but her husband. He had said nothing, wisely, and left matters to take their course.

Sarah rolled over and checked the time. ''It's 6 o'clock, Tobs. Time to go round nextdoor. And Zediah, we need to get ready, if we're going to be there by 7.''

''Who takes an hour to get ready?'' mumbled Toby teasingly as he exited the room, and Sarah threw a cushion at him, laughing. Before it could escalate into an all out pillow-fight, she dashed up the stairs and into the bathroom. She showered at lightning speed, then set about choosing what to wear. She could hear Zediah thumping about in the shower-room, and smiled. She was really looking forward to tonight. It was going to be fun to dance to pop, hip-hop and R&B again. After three years of waltzes and ballroom dancing, she needed to let her hair down.

She passed a hand over her abdomen thoughtfully, feeling the familiar twinge of pain that usually meant her period was coming within a week. Good job she'd been taking the pill for them, ever since she got back Aboveground. She'd forgotten how awful periods could be, with the nausea, heaviness, pain, and generally feeling rotten. Underground, of course, the healing magic in the air had prevented any discomfort, so when she had come back it had been a bit of a shock. So she had started taking the pill again straight away.

When they arrived at the club, Sarah could virtually feel the life of the music and the exuberance and adrenaline of the dancers lift her to another place. It was the place she usually found herself in when she was in Jareth's arms, but they had never danced together like this. Laughing excitedly, she pulled Zediah into the middle of the floor, and allowed the beat to take her body. Her heart thudded in time, her pulses, every part of her responded, and she released herself, dancing as she'd never danced before.

Soon she was alone on the floor, apart from Zediah, who was enjoying his taste of Sarah as no longer a Queen, but an ordinary girl carried away by music. She was conscious of nothing but the need to express her feelings in her movements, unaware that the wolf whistles and cat calls echoing through the room were directed at her and the blatantly sexual way her body moved.

She pulled Zedaih closer to her, and danced against him, enjoying the way his breath hitched and his eyes widened as she moved sinuously along his body. They danced all night long.

Jareth watched in murderous silence, his hand clenched so tightly it should have drawn blood. He had just conjured a crystal to have a look at Sarah, to see if she had discovered the life within her. All he had seen was the way she moved and danced with Zediah, the spectacle she was making of herself as men called out obscenities in ribald appreciation. He had appeared in the club without a moment's thought, and now stood in the shadows cast by the irritating flashing lights, his mismatched eyes staring at his wife. Glancing around, he rememebered his clothes, and swiftly passed a hand over his body to change to Aboveground clothes.

A thought occured to him; she was dancing almost violently, with furious abandon - would it not hurt the baby? He knew little of such matters, but thought it might. His teeth clenched; would she knowingly do such a thing? No. Even her anger at him would not make her deliberately try to get rid of a baby, even if it was his. Still...

He strode through the crowd easily, people parting like water over rock as he approached the couple, who looked like they wre not separate persons, so entwined had they become. He tried to push his anger down, but Sarh touching anyone other than him the way she was touching Zediah, was bound to make him furious beyond anything he had ever felt.

Roughly, he pushed Zediah aside, so that he fell sprawling to the floor, and dragged Sarah into his arms. She stiffened as she looked into his eyes, sparks of anger igniting in her own. He felt the adrenaline buzzing through her; it showed in her flushed skin and blazing eyes, her lips fuller and redder. She looked like this when they were making love, and he felt a surge of fury so strong he wanted to break her neck.

His hold unconsciously tightened, his hands around her were like bands of steel. Zediah got up from the floor, shaking his head slightly, and encountered the wrathful eyes of his King. He shuddered, and obeyed the unspoken command to GET OUT! Sarah snarled and began to struggle wildly; he looked around and noticed the way people were staring. He waved his hand, and they became invisible to everyone, a crystal, and none of them would have any memory of this night.

Sarah tried to kick his shin, and he, tiring of her struggles, tossed her up easily into his arms and strode through the throng to the door, holding his wife clamped to his body firmly.


	21. Baby?

He deposited her in an alley behind the club none too gently, releasing his harsh grip on her and stepping back, pushing her from him roughly. They stared at each other in the darkness, pupils widened to their fullest degree in each pair of mismatched eyes, the murky, distant light of the moon just touching and outlining their tense forms.

The silence stretched out between them, both of them unwilling to break it, despite the emotionally charged nature of the eerie stillness. Their strong feelings layered the air with vibes, their body language betraying the intensity of the situation. Anger radiated off each of them, hurt following close behind in an effort to destroy what they had together.

Finally, reluctantly, Sarah broke the silence, weariness etched on her face and evident in her voice. But through the weariness there was cold rage. 'Why? Why are you here, Jareth? What do you want? Tell me, so I can get back to the dance that you so rudely interrupted.'

His eyes hardened and his face became flinty, wiped clean of any emotion; he appeared to be rock and ice. ''I was merely checking up on my wife through a crystal - I think I have retained that right at least, don't you? - just wondering if she was all right, catching up on her circumstances. What should I see but the Queen of the Underground, and more importantly, _my wife_! behaving like a common whore, draping herself around a lesser Lord of her kingdom, creating a disgusting display! You looked like a slut, moving in such a way for any mortal boy to feast his eyes upon! You are still my wife, madam, and a Queen.'

He paused to take in the effect his snarled words were having on her; observing her rage-white face and quick, shallow breaths, he gave a cruel smile at having affected her emotion so deeply once more, although not in the way he would like.

'And as such,' he swept on remorselessly, punctuating the seemingly unending flow of insults by prowling in predatory circles round her frozen form, '-as such, you should have recalled your duty to yourself, to me, to your subjects to retain some dignity! Where has your pride gone, my pretty? Or have you none anymore?' He tilted his head and pierced her with his furious eyes. 'How far have you gone with him, Sarah? With any of them? Are you content at making a fool and cuckold of me?'

She heard him in quick-breathing silence, her face draining of colour as her soul reeled under the rain of words that were blows to her spirit. Rage, such as she had never known, leapt up eagerly to meet his, and more. 'Don't you dare try and turn this round on me, Jareth! You think _I've _made a fool out of _you_? I wasn't the one blatantly flirting with one of my whores in front of the whole Court, forcing my wife to clear up my mess for me, was I? That was you! I wasn't the one caught with that same whore in my room. You were. How dare you imply that I've done anything wrong by dancing with Zediah? Anything I have done pales into insignificance compared to your mistakes!'

She caught her breath, and took a step towards him, spurred on by the remembrance of all her hurt that he had caused. 'And as for ''checking up'' on me, you relinquished every right you had as my husband the moment you let that slut into our room, let alone after what I'm presuming you did with her when I was conveniently out of the way! I was just dancing, just enjoying myself for the first time in three years! I was born and brought up in this world, Jareth - I've missed it! You can only do so much waltzing before it begins to bore you. And that's what I was, Jareth - bored.'

His eyes were narrow with fury, and his smile was glacial. 'That's the problem with you, Sarah, you always _presume_ things, and build that up in your mind as fact. Do you think I would be so forgetful of my position and my pride as to take a mistress?'

Sarah felt as if her blood was being turned to ice. 'Your position. Your pride.' she said flatly. 'What about your love for me? What about how I would feel? Forgive me if I don't think it's too unreasonable to _presume_ that my husband would be so in love with me that he would never want another woman!'

Jareth stared at her, then waved his hand ina regally dismissive gesture. 'Of course. That is, and always will be, my primary motive in all my actions. But I thought it was so obvious that it didn't need mentioning.'

Her eyes had warmed and her body relaxed during his first sentence, but as he finished she was shaking her head, crossing her arms over her chest. In a particularly unwelocming manner. 'And that's the problem with you, Jareth. You think that because you've told me a few times that you love me, because you were so condescending as to marry me, that that's enough. But it isn't. Any human woman could tell you that. We want to be shown it every day, reassured by words and actions that our husband loves us, wants us and needs us.'

There was a stunned silence, while each assimilated what the other had said. They both opened their mouths at the same time, but Jareth began speaking first, in a low, rapid voice, almost trembling with anger. 'Our bond was more than enough to inform you of the way I feel about you. You are no longer wearing my gift to you, the necklace I made for you. That was a physical embodiment of our soul bond, Sarah! Why di you take it off?'

She snarled, taking a hasty step toward him. 'It _broke, _Jareth! What was I supposed to think after it fell off my neck? It was obvious from your rbehaviour that you didn't love me any more. So...I went, as far away from you as possible. I've barely thought about you since then.' She winced inwardly, praying he would not see through her lies. 'I've been too busy with my family and with Zediah. Except, of course, when-' She cut off abruptly, snapping her lips closed to snatch back what she had so nearly said. There was no WAY she was going to tell him she'd had a sexual fantasy about him in the world of Relativity!

He smiled at her, noting the fleetingly bewildered look that crossed her face, which was soon replaced by her angry mask. 'Except, of course, when you were in the world of Relativity? Is that what you were about to say, precious?' he inquired silkily, walking towards her and causing her to back up against the wall of the alley.

She stared at him, flabbergasted by his knowledge. Even he couldn't watch her through a crystal in another Universe. He smiled again, letting his burning eyes run over her body lingeringly. She shivered, and he chuckled deep in his throat.

'What if I were to tell you that your experience in that world was no mental trick, no illusion.' He caught her wrists and pulled them above her head, trapping them against the wall, pulling until she was forced to stand on tiptoe. She bit back a whimper, biting her lip firmly. His eyes darkened, and he murmured, 'Every last..little bit- was real.'

Sarah shook her head in numb denial, and he nodded suavely, whilst bringing his head ever closer to hers. His breath danced lightly over her lips, and she trembled, her tongue flicking out to wet her lips with nervousness. He closed the gap between their bodies, covering hers with his, and she gave a moan of pleasure as he caressed her neck, his hand moving down in teasing circles over her breast, his mouth devouring hers with pent up passion.

She began to lose all coherent thought as he continued his ministrations, panting slightly with desire as she thrust her hips towards his with want. She supposed hazily that once you'd lived with someone, laughed, loved and quarrelled with them, that that bond would never completely disappear, even if you wanted it to.

He tore himself away from her, and she blinked, chocking on a moan of mingled lust and frustration. They stared at each other, breathing heavily, and mechanically straighteneing their clothes. 'No.' he gasped, as she came closer, her hands held out in invitation. 'We can't do this. Not yet.'

'Why not?' she asked piteously, savagely running a hand through her hair and cursing her weakness when it came to him. Gods, she was practically begging!

He straightened and cleared his throat. trying to look over her head so he wouldn't snatch her up in his arms again and ravish her. 'The baby. I admit I don't know much about these things, but I don't want to harm it. Why did you never tell me, Sarah? Did you hate me that much?'

There was a frozen silence. Time slowed completely and Sarah closed her eyes in horror. When she opened them, he was looking at her intently, concern shadowing his face. Waiting for her answer. 'There is no baby, Jareth.'

He opened his mouth to contradict her, but she plunged on, interrupting him. 'Even if what you say is true and we were really together that time. There is no baby. You see, when I got back Aboveground, I remembered how awful my cycle was. The pain, the nausea...so I went on something called the pill. It's a contraceptive, but it can be used for women who have a bad time of it with their cycle.' She paused, and flinched at his murderous expression. She hurried into speech, desperately warding off his anger.

'I didn't know! I wouldn't have...You should have told me!' He raised his arm abruptly, and she winced involuntarily as it came towards her, closing her eyes and waiting for the impact. She opened her eys in time to see the look of immeasurable hurt on his face at what her immediate assumption had been. She threw out her hands imploringly, begging him with her eyes for forgiveness.

There was none in his eyes as they swept over her once more, searing into her eyes. They were blank, his feelings, which had been stripped bare for her a moment ago, buried beneath layers of ice. 'I'm tired of this, Sarah. I can't do this anymore. Aren't you? Weary of all this pain and anger?'

She swallowed, but held his gaze. Lying, again, she thought. Why do I always have to lie? But if that's the way he feels...I won't beg. 'Yes. You're right, Jareth. It's like living in a soap-opera. Too much drama, too much conflict. Maybe we made a mistake.'

The words fell like lead into the pain torn silence. A car whizzed by on a near-by street, and a police siren started up. The noise echoed the crazy headache she was developing.

She took a breath, saying lightly, 'I want a divorce.'


	22. One and one still is one

_**The sky isn't always blue, the sun doesn't always shine**_

It started to rain, a few drops easing their way down the rough stone walls either side of them, trickling over the smooth surface of the few windows, and pooling around their feet in black puddles that reflected the flickering light of the moon as it passed behind suddenly dense black clouds. The storm gathered in intensity, and moisture misted on their hair and skin, plastering tendrils of both white and black hair against pale, translucent skin.

_**It's all right to fall apart sometimes**_

The stars winked out of existence as if switched off abruptly, and the city stilled its mad rush and looked on in terrified awe as blue and purple lightning slashed viciously in jagged tears across the inky black sky. The spectacle went unnoticed by the two authors of it as they gazed at eachother with unreadable faces as they tried to gain control of their emotions.

_**I am not always you, and you are not always mine**_

A strong wind picked up and hurled itself at them, buffeting their bodies and sending their clothes in every direction, grabbing and twisting painfully at their hair. They stood perfectly still, locked in a struggle for supremacy over the other through their soul bond. No one looking at them would guess that each was using every shred of strength and magic they possessed to wage war on the other; all an onlooker would see would be two drenched people staring at eachother calmly in the midst of a fierce freak storm.

_**It's all right to fall apart sometimes**_

_**After all is said is done, one and one still is one**_

Sarah was getting tired. She was throwing everything she had at him, why she didn't know, just to make him go away, or something, she supposed wearily through the red haze of exhaustion that was threatening to cloud her vision. She kept her shoulders straight and her chin up, difficult though it was. She had to match him, who seemed not at all affected by their struggle, standing just as uprightly and gracefully as usual. Most importantly, though, if he detected any sign of weakness then he would no doubt unleash the reserve of his power that for some reason he was not using on her now.

_**When we cry, when we laugh, I am half, you are half**_

_Probably waiting to make my humiliation complete_, she thought bitterly, shifting the balance in her weaves of power quickly to block his sudden attack, while slippping underneath his shield to land a formiddable blow to his shoulder. She winced for him, wishing with every fibre of her being that this wasn't happening. _I needn't have bothered! _she thought indignantly a moment later as he landed a counter blow on the back of her leg, nearly causing her to fall. _And all because I was so busy thinking of him! _she fumed, burying any tender feeling for her husband deep within her.

_**A heart isn't always true, and I am not always fine**_

Her face set in uncompromising lines, and she rejoiced exultantly at the surge of power she felt that came with the resurgence of her anger at him. She threw her hand up, green sparks flaring from it as she extended her fingers to cast her spell. She didn't even know what it was, the formation of it had just popped into her mind without any effort on her part. She hesitated fractionally, wondering if it was going to kill him. Part of her decided she didn't care, while another yammered at her frantically to STOP!

_**We all have an angry heart, sometimes**_

Jareth recognized the spell she was about to throw at him, and resigned himself to the inevitable. He was using every ounce of power he owned to block her. He couldn't believe the amount of effort it had taken just to retaliate with that smack on the leg, and she didn't appear to be as nearly in bad shape as he felt. He was blazingly angry, and that was what was keeping him alive, the power flooding him was feeding off his anger. But obviously it wasn't enough. He must have made her angrier than ever before for her to be able ot summon that spell. _Why aren't you just getting it over with?_ he thought impatiently, as he sensed her hesitation.

_**After all is said and done, one and one still is one,**_

'Are you going to use that, or wait here all day?' he bit out coldly, his voice emotionless as he pulled his power away from the storm, allowing it to die, feeling refreshed as his magic flowing back into him. Still, it wasn't enough to block what she was going to do. He couldn't believe that it had actually come to this. His Sarah was going to kill him, in a trashy alley way in a city Aboveground.

_**When we cry, when we laugh, I am half, you are half.**_

He couldn't imagine how she had come across the spell; it was the only thing in all the worlds that was capable of killing a member of his family, so it was closely guarded. He shook his head - he didn't have time to focus on that now. It was unimportant. What was important was that his precious thing was going to exterminate him, and while he would rather she did it than anyone else, he still felt betrayed, devastated. There was only one thing he could do. He dropped all his weaves of power, leaving him utterly defenceless. and began to sing.

_**Look how far we have come**_

_**One and one still is one**_

_**One moon**_

_**One star**_

_**I know the one we are**_

_**One thread**_

_**One life**_

Sarah's jaw loosened, and her eyes glazed as the hypnotically smooth, silken voice caressed her, making the last residue of her anger leave her. Her hand droppped, the green sparks it had been emitting disappearing as her lips parted in a small smile. He always had this power over her.

Jareth noticed the changes, and smiled inwardly, keeping his face smooth and taking small, stealthy steps toward her, spinning his voice and melody over her body like one of her satin negligees. When he was sure that she had let go of all traces of magic, he threw a shield around her so strong that not even she could break out of it, drawing deeply on the Labyrinth's power. His voice ceased, and she broke out of her near comotose state, frownng slightly. Something was missing. Her connection to the Labyrinth, her magic...

Her eyes met his for a split second of knowledge, and the pain and suffering he saw in her eyes made white hot flashes scour his body with remorse. But he was convinced that it was the only way. Eventually, no matter how much they loved each other, one of them was going to destroy the other, thereby destroying themself. And he intended to do everything in his power to make sure that never happened.

She turned blindly, tears coursing down her face. She stumbled over the rough concrete, too weak from months of intense emotion, on top of the amazing amount of energy she had just expended to support herself. Strong arms surrounded her, and she struggled feebly, some primal instinct warning her that whatever her traitorous heart told her about this man, he was no good for her. She broke from him and ran, slipping over the wet ground, catching herself painfully on a pile of junk in her way.

She pitched forward, stomach lurching with the dreaded knowledge that she was going to fall. She fell straight into his arms, and a sob of despair shook her.

'This is getting us nowhere, Sarah.' he murmured softly in a tortured voice as he shifted her weight to a more comfortable position.

No! a voice screamed inside of her. This wasn't right. She was losing, and she always had to win. She was convinced that if she let him take her this time, there was no going back. He would ravage her soul. He was so strong, too strong for her to live with. And she would rather die than show weakness...

'Will I ever escape you?' she whispered, not even realizing he had heard her, or that she had spoken aloud, so desperately disorientated was she.

'Never,' was the simple answer. He spoke coldly, with deadly purpose, and she felt her heart quivering with the intensity in his eyes. 'I will never let you go. You belong to me. You always have. I won't let you deny me, or yourself. We're going back, Sarah. I'm tired of this little game we've been playing. I have been generous up 'til now. It's time I started being cruel.'


	23. Tell me

**Almost finished, people!**

Sarah threw herself at the heavy wooden door of the room again, incoherent snarls of rage escaping from her as it failed to budge, yet again.

She whirled around, looking for something else to destroy. There was nothing, as she had smashed up her prison within a day of being locked in there, and the room she surveyed now was bare of anything that she could use as a weapon, either on herself or anyone else.

Cursing savagely under her breath, she turned and began beating the walls with her fists impotently, hurling every insult she could think of at Jareth, screaming abuse and calling down retribution on him. She could only hope that the slime-ball heard them.

He had sealed her in this cell as soon as they got to the Castle, and all she knew was that her magic had been stripped from her; that she could not do anything to get away from him.

She threw her head back, screaming out her frustration with all of her might.

Several floors above her, her husband winced, and the Court glanced at each other fearfully, some clinging to one another in fright and excitement. Such a situation was unprecendented, to say the least...to have the Queen flee because she believed the King had betrayed her, for her to go and hide herself Aboveground; then the King spending his every minute finding her, finally bringing her back unconscious and concealing her in a cell, and a cell that prevented her magic from doing what she commanded it to do...there had not been a scandal to equal it in seven centuries.

They all feared what would happen when their Queen eventually was released, or escaped, whichever happened first. Her temper was notorious; slow to anger with anyone except the King, when roused she was almost more awe-inspiring than he was. She would have no mercy, would be ruthless in exacting revenge.

As for him, he sat on his throne all day, going about his duties automatically, his mind very clearly elsewhere; even the court jesters were unable to elicit a smile from him.

Jareth hunched an impatient shoulder as his Court looked at him, some in reproach, some in fear. He knew what they were thinking, and he had no sympathy with them. Things were happening that were bigger than their petty-minded desire for scandal, things that they couldn't understand. _Well, most of them_, he tempered his own thought, knowing he was being unfair.

His temper was just as frayed as theirs at the occasional furious screams erupting from Sarah's room, and the even more ominous silences in between. He was no more afraid of her temper now than he had been three years ago...he knew he had ways to make her forget her anger.

Yet still he was preoccupied and anxious. He was wondering how this latest development was going to affect their relationship. Most of him said that he didn't care - so long as she was in his power permanently and at his beck and call, whether she liked it or not, he was satisfied. Although a niggling, tiny part was worrying him with its softness, and he doing his best to ignore it. It kept whispering doubt into his mind, that even though she was in his power physically, her soul - that elusive, wild thing - would draw further and further away from him.

_I had no choice!_ he reminded himself. _Love is bigger than happpiness, surely she must understand that. I can't live without her, and so I mean to keep her!_

Disgusted with himself, he rose abruptly and left the chamber for the relative peace of his library. To think that he, the Goblin King, had come to rely so much on one woman, that he found he did not want to survive without her was pathetic! Yet it was the inescapable truth.

Making a snap decision, he turned and strode through innumerable passages and down several flights of stairs until he was stood outside the door to her room. _Prison, _his mind whispered, but he supressed it firmly.

He listened for a moment, his head cocked to one side, waiting. There was a deathly hush from the room, although his heightened hearing could just sense her quiet breathing. Good. At least she wasn't dead.

He was taking a risk, entering this room. He would lose all connection to magic for the duration of the time he was inside. It had this effect on any creature with magic, even those as powerful as himself. Which was why he had thought the room was a perfect place to put Sarah until she cooled down. That had been a week ago, and she was still as furious as ever.

He had removed his own shield around her magic as soon as he had deposited her in the room; maintaining it had been too taxing on his own powerm as she was as strong as he was.

Realising that he was just standing looking at the door, putting off the inevitable confrontation, he used a tiny shred of magic to seal the room with a sound proof barrier, then transported himself inside. He wanted her to be taken off guard, without time to prepare her defences.

She was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall, knees drawn up to her chest. Her eyes were huge pools of mismatched venom, pinning him to the door. She made no move or sign that she knew he was in the room, merely continuing to stare through him into space.

That he would not allow. Whatever her reaction, he had not expected indifference. He could have handled anger, lashing out, her tears...but this numb quiet he could not endure. Her body language was blocking him out, and that was unacceptable. He would have all of her, her hate and her love, or nothing.

He crossed the room to her side in two strides, and squatted down on her level, directly in front of her. Still she continued to look beyond him, as if she knew and saw things that he was no part of. Intolerable.

'Sarah.' he said softly, wrapping a strand of her hair around one of his fingers and pulling strongly. He met with no resistance; her head angled so that they were a mere whisper apart, but her eyes were blank and icy, unfocused.

Enough. He let go of her hair, and instead grasped her shoulders and jerked the woman to her feet, shaking her roughly. 'We need to talk, Sarah!' he said forcefully.

'Do we?' she breathed, so softly he wasn't certain he'd heard her. 'Why should we? Haven't we come to the end of our story?'

Cold fear clenched round his heart, and his voice became harsh. 'I told you in that accursed alley. Never. We'll never be over. But we do have to talk. You are being unreasonable.'

Her eyes snapped to meet his, and he exulted in their smouldering fierceness. '_I'm _being unreasonable! Let me remind you, your Majesty, that all this has been completely your fault!'

She saw his mouth opening to argue with her, and carried on hastily. 'I don't care anymore. As far as I'm concerned this relationship is over. I'm sure you feel the same - why else would you have locked me in a room without magic?'

He had no answer ready for her, and she swept on remorselessly, her voice dead and unresponsive, but implacable. It took on a mocking, bitter edge, and he winced under the onslaught. 'What's the meaning of the word 'oubliette'?' Her eyes widened in mock surprise and realization. 'Oh yes. Somewhere you put people to forget about them.'

'How dare you accuse me of that!' The question was ripped out of him, and his grip on her shoulders became unbearable. She moaned with pain and emotion, and his fingers relaxed their hold, only to drag her into his arms and imprison her there.

'How can you? Why would I be here if I wanted to forget about you? And let me remind _you, _your Majesty, that divorce doesn't exist in the Underground. We have values here, unlike your senseless world. When two people make vows to each other they are forever. There are no let out clauses, no pre-nups.'

Her voice was muffled from her place against his chest. 'Fine. Then a permanent separation. But this situation has become intolerable.'

'You're right there. It has. But you leaving me is not an optioon. I won't allow it! We were made for eachother and I won't give you up.' He pushed her to arm's length, holding her there and stabbing her with his eyes. She was unable to look away and made a frustrated sound in her throat.

'Could you, Sarah? Truthfully, if you ever loved me, tell me. Could you survive without me? Lovers all over the Universes dream of alove like ours...are you prepared to give that up for a misunderstanding? Are you?'

She stared at him, mute, her body humming with the desire to cry at the genuine emotion and intenstiy she heard in his voice.

His stance became triumphant with her silence, and he pulled her back into his arms. He placed a hungry kiss on her neck, the sensitive spot beneath her ear. 'Tell me. Tell me you don't love me.'

He pushed her up against the wall, claiming her mouth demandingly, crushing her lips beneath his and stroking her tongue with his possessively and with increasing need. She responded despite herself, helpless in the face of his passion.

He tore his face from hers, only to move down to her breasts. Her head fell back against the wall and she gasped as he pushed aside her tunic, and licked and sucked at one nipple. 'Tell me!' he murmured frantically. 'Tell me you don't want me.'

'I can't!' she choked out, swaying with desire as it coursed through her.

He stopped his progress, and lifted his head. 'Then don't expect me to let you go,' he said, breathing raggedly. She stared at him hopelessly, lips swollen and red.

'How? How can we go back?' she asked him desperately.

He shook his head, his hair wild and beautiflu against his strong, handsome face. 'We can't. We can only go forward.'

Sobs escaped her, and they held each other fiercely as she cried with mingled relief and sorrow. They would never escape each other.


	24. Negotiations and water bombs

They faced each other warily over the table. Negotiations were not going well. They were both in a state of smouldering resentment, and it was not in the nature of either of them to conceed a fault. Despite their best efforts to the contrary, they could not come up with a viable solution.

'We've had this conversation already! We tricked each other with illusions. I tried to get you pregnant, you managed to avert that with some strange pill or something from Aboveground. Which, by the way,' Jareth said tightly, his eyes flat and hard, 'I command you never to use again.'

Sarah's eyes flared, her delicate crown appearing on her head, her jeans and shirt disappearing, replaced by a sleek, form-fitting crimson silk court -dress. The neck line plunged deeper with every second, the sleeves lengthened to drape over her wrists regally, her black hair lifting of its own accord to pile elegantly on top of her head. Her eyes became haughty, and her face a cold mask of anger.

Jareth smirked appreciatively. Clearly, the Goblin Queen was back in full force. And the games were about to begin. With a thought, his own crown appeared, heavy and ornate, encircling his proud head. His casual grey breeches and white poet's shirt became black and even snugger than before. Gloves encased his hands, and his pendant morphed into his armoured breast plate. His midnight black cloak hung from one shoulder, and his eyebrow arched arrogantly.

Their eyes locked, and neither blinked for the longest time. Each smiled slowly, sizing the other up. Sarah felt refreshed, renewed. It seemed like a lifetime since she had felt this strong, this assured, this...free. She revelled in the confidence her Goblin Queen persona gave her.

'I do not submit to any commands from you. Remember - 'for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great'. _As _great, _as _strong. So you can just stick your commands where the sun don't shine!' she spat suddenly, with a disastrous lapse of dignity.

He raised his eyebrows in supercilious and artificial surprise. 'My dear Sarah, surely such language is beneath you! I confess, I'm shocked by the Goblin Queen's -shall we say crudeness?'

'Rubbish!' she said, pithily disposing of him and his ideas of correct speech in one short and extremely idiomatic sentence. He listened with mock attention, lounging in his chair, one shapely leg flung over the arm.

His lips quirked in an ironic grin. 'We seem to have becomse distracted from the main issue. Whether you are _as _strong as me or not, I am still your King and husband, and you should know by now that those facts place you as my subject.'

Seeing her gasp of outrage, he amended a shade hastily, 'Or at least, just below equal.'

This did nothing to appease her, and she stood, pacing over to the fire and back again, panting for breath, striking her clenched fist into her palm.

He watched her warily, but with a fierce, possessive pain in his heart. He had never seen her quite like this, and every nuance of change in her face he stored up, exulting in the knowledge that she was his, and that no one else was there to share the exquisite display of wrath.

Sarah came to a stop in front of him, and grasped the back of the chair, as if for support. 'Well, that's where the problem lies, then. It's not in my nature to be subject to anyone, and although I accord you dignity and respect, I will NOT obey you in everything. I am my own person, Jareth, and a Queen, You know this. It's because of this that you say you love me.'

His head jerked up. '_Say _I love you?' He rose with cat like grace and approached her, until they were standing so close they could feel each other's body warmth. He invaded her personal space to intimidate her; she refused to be intimidated, merely glaring harder.

He tilted his head to one side, eyeing her consideringly. 'Do you doubt me yet?'

A lump rose in her throat and her eyes misted. Furious with herself, she looked down, biting back her tears. 'Not you.' she said quietly. 'Myself. I've never understood how someone like you could fall in love with someone like me. I think that's why I was so quick to believe that you had betrayed me.'

She hesitated for a moment, then whispered, 'I'm sorry.' _If he mocks me now, _she thought bitterly, _I'll never forgive him. I've laid bare my soul to him; he better not trample on it! _

He pulled her gently into his arms and held her tightly, rocking her back and forth slightly as he crooned softly under his breath. She gave a sigh of relief, and relaxed in his hold. She was so busy revelling in the soothing feel of his strong arms that it took her some time to realize what he was humming. Their song.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings_

_though we're strangers til now_

_We're choosing a path between the stars_

_I'll leave my love between the stars_

_As the pain sweeps through_

_makes no sense for you_

_every thrill is gone_

_wasn't too much fun at all_

_but I'll be there for you_

_as the world falls down_

He released her, only to push her to arms length and grip her strongly by the shoulders. 'When I said that we would never be through, I meant it, love. We keep on falling in love over and over again, even when we have these quarrels. We can't let each other go. We have to accept that. Even when we hate each other, even when we WANT to get out, we can't. '

'Soulmates,' she breathed, mesmerized by his eyes and the words which he flowed over her.

He nodded in quick agreement. 'Soulmates. And we can never escape that fact. We're joined together, the gods only know why. So we just have to learn together how to live togetherin peace - within the bounds of our relative personalities, of course.' he finished impishly.

Sarah laughed softly, then punched him in the arm. 'You always have to joke!' she said, trying to sound angry, but failing dismally. He smiled in response, and wrapped his arms round her tenderly. She buried her face in his shirt, purring contentedly, only to be drenched the next second as he levitated a water jug from the table across to her and emptied its entire contents over her head. Seeing her expression, he put on a face of mock terror and fled the room.

Shrieking with mingled shock, annoyance and laughter, she summoned a crystal and ran after him. Courtiers all over the Castle heard screams and yells in the midst of huge bursts of hilarity as their monarchs chased one another down corridors and up stair cases with water crystals and other, less harmless magicks.

They shook their heads. 'Mad. Quite mad.'


	25. Yes

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter - hope you enjoy. there will be more soon.

'This doesn't change anything, you know,' she gasped as he pushed up her skirts with one frantic movement and a frustrated growl. He gripped her thighs and pushed her higher up the wall, paying no heed to her remark, burying his head with a groan in her neck as her legs circled his waist and gripped him closer to her. He pressed himself against her roughly, smiling ferally at her responsive moan to the friction beneath the fabric.

'Seriously,' she managed later before a long mewling cry was wrung out of her by his fingers inside her. Her hips bucked wildly and her head fell back as she groaned. 'Ooooohhh!' They had made their way to his study during their water fight, and the sight of eachother, dishevelled and with soaked clothes moulded to their bodies, had proven too much for their control. He lifted her easily, and placed her urgently down on the desk, climbng after her instantly. He knelt over her, thier eyes locked, and her eyes held such lust that he had to restrain himself from pounding her hard and fast into the desk right that moment.

She arched beneath him, brushing herself along his hard length, and he threw his head back with a groan before lowering himself into her. She gave a sob of pleasure - it had been too long - and raked his back with her nails fiercely, as he lifted her hips quite off the desk so he could thrust into her harder. She bit down hard on his neck, and he lost the last vestiges of his control, pushing into her so hard he knew there would be bruises later. But they were both past caring. His strokes became longer, harder and more punishing and she wildly rammed down on him, faster and faster.

'Oh, oh, oh ooh, oh, oh yes! YES, YES YES! Oooh, Jareth, yes! God, yeeess!' she screamed as she climaxed, spiralling down, panting and groaning. He had a desperate look on his face, and she slipped her hands down, clutching his buttocks and pulling him into her harshly, raising her head to kiss him, biting his lip and duelling with his tongue. Grinning, she pushed him back mid-thrust, til he was lying on his back still inside her. Commanding him to lie still, she turned until her back was to him and braced herself against the desk. His hands roamed over her back and rested on her hips to help her. She rasied herself, and crashed won on him, again and again, with him pumping into her from below. She heard his breath hitch, doubled her speed, and suddenly he was spasming beneath her erratically, groaning her name gratefully.

'I meant what I said,' she murmured, curled up against him, their legs still entwined. 'This doesn't change anything. We still have issues, and we need to talk about them.'

'Absolutely,' he agreed, more than a hint of amusement in his voice, and she nodded, satisfied.


	26. Not THAT much

A/N: I make no apology for the brevity of this chapter, it's the last in this story, as it developed a life of its own and decided to go on a bit...Hope you like it.

A week went by, an idyll. They spent their days together, talking endlessly about everything and nothing, strolling together in the sunshine, visiting their favourite places in the Labyrinth...they rode, hand-locked, over their kingdom; stopping often in some secluded field to make love.

The Court looked on indulgently as the pair underwent, quite unconsciously, a healing process, and rebuilt their love and trust in each other, seldom quarrelling. They seemed instead to have slipped into a much less controversial way of dealing with their differences; and the courtiers were glad to see that the Royal couple had learned to laugh at themselves, and to control their tempers. Now it was only one wing of the castle that was infected with their anger, and not ithe castle in its entirety.

'I suppose that's what love is,' Sarah murmured drowsily, her head resting on his chest as they sat together in the library in front of a flickering fire.

He glanced down, the beginnings of a smile warming his eyes. 'What, O sage?' he teased, and she stuck her tongue out at him whilst heaving a sigh of content and snuggling closer to him. His arms tightened around her immediately, and a smile touched her lips as her eyelids slid closed.

'Well, you know.' she continued, just on the verge of slipping into sleep.

He shifted slightly, settling her more comfortably against him. 'No, I don't know. Do enlighten my ignorance,' he suggested, amusement colouring his voice. She was too tired to make a retort, merely snorting softly under her breath to show she'd heard.

'Growing,' she said, a tiny frown creasing her forehead as she tried to speak clearly and get her thought across. 'Growing together and maturing. Love always changes. I don't think anyone can be truly in love before they've been married for a time. Shared experiences only bring you closer, weathering storms. As we have.'

'Yes,' he mused grimly. 'As we have.' He looked down at her peaceful face and smiled tenderly, lifting a dark lock of hair away from her cheek. 'Well, all I can say, my love, is that we'll continue growing in love together, because I have no intention of ever letting you go.'

'Mmm.' she made a noise in her throat which could have been annoyance or acceptance, but he didn't care which. After all, he hadn't changed _that _much.

_Finis_


End file.
